Sound and Leaf
by Lisea18
Summary: NaruSasu. Yaoi. Some reflections about Sasuke and Naruto, a meeting between them… and what happens afterwards. Please Read. I'm really not good with summaries. Chapter 12 is rated M. Has a sequel called 'Frogs and Snakes'
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sound and Leaf  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: T  
Warning: Spoiler for the manga (chapter published in japan) YAOI Naru/Sasu  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Summary: Naru/Sasu. Yaoi. Some reflections about Sasuke and Naruto, a meeting between them… and what happens afterwards. Please Read. I'm really not good with summaries.

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

A BIG BIG BIG BIG thank to my dear Beta!

Thanks from the bottom of my heart to Shy-princess for reviewing all my Naruto stories (except Diary lol) big hug

Please Read and Review! I'm begging for reviews!

**Sound and Leaf **

**Sound**

Silence doesn't exist. That is a fact. There is always some kind of sound… the wind blowing through the trees, animals, and life itself. Even if you're locked in a soundproof room there are still noises from your body, the sound of your blood running through your veins. Life is sound.

Sound can be beautiful… sounds of nature, music…  
Sound can hurt… words.  
Sound can drive people crazy… unforgettable screams, whispered voices…  
Sound can kill.

Sound is life and death, beautiful yet cruel.

Sasuke chose Sound. Naruto believes Sound suits him well.

**Leaf**

Leaf. It's a part of a tree, a vital part. Without leaves a tree can't grow or live. Leaves absorb the sun and transform it into energy, into life.

Leaves have different shapes… round, curled, pointed.  
Leaves can cut just by brushing against your skin.  
Leaves can change colour, they adapt easily.

When leaves die and fall to the ground they return to the earth and bring back life.

Leaves are a circle, the circle of life.

Naruto chose Leaf. Sasuke believes Leaf suits him well.

ooooooooooooooooo

**Snakes **

Snakes are cold blooded animals. They hide from the sun most of the time. They stay under the sunlight only long enough to absorb its warmth before hiding again.

They are predators, very patient, quiet, and clever creatures, able to wait days for their prey.  
They can change their skin to grow and get stronger.  
They have unwavering eyes, cold, deep, beautiful, and fascinating eyes, eyes that can immobilize you.  
They are proud creatures who won't back off. They will try to bite you and poison you until the very end.

Snakes don't grow with their families. They are loners.

Sasuke is just like them; breathtaking with a touch that is cold and soft like silk.

**Frogs**

Frogs are stupid and ugly creatures that hide their cleverness and their beauty. You have to look past their exterior to see it.

They are the cursed princes waiting to be revealed and set free by the princess kiss.  
They are romantic creatures, going back to their birthplace to meet their mate, defying all danger for that sole purpose.  
They are funny, they make people laugh, and they love the sun.  
They can live on earth and underwater, they adapt themselves.

Frogs don't grow with their parents but there are always other frogs around.

Naruto is just like them; clumsy, his beauty is hidden and he will do anything for love.

ooooooooooooooooo

Leaves make sound.

Snakes live off frogs.

ooooooooo To be continued oooooooo

Chapter one must be already here - Please read, the plot is coming… (well I hope lol)

Please read and review!


	2. Meeting

**Chapter one: Meeting **

Orochimaru let his eyes travel over his soon-to-be-body, sweat covered the ivory skin, sliding down a perfectly toned chest as would a lover's caress. Inky hair concealed the perfect features but soon two red eyes locked on Orochimaru. A long shiver ran down his spine at the sight, such power, such perfection all soon to be his.

"Sasuke-kun, you're making incredible progress."

"Seems like seeing Naruto-kun made your starving for power stron…"

Kabuto didn't finish his sentence; Sasuke's hand had closed around his neck.

"Tsk tsk tsk Sasuke-kun, don't be so ill tempered. Since you're still up for more, how about learning a new Jutsu?"

Kabuto fell to the ground, slowly massaging his throat. He was no match for Sasuke. The boy was getting dangerous! How couldn't Orochimaru see it?

"I heard Naruto can summon frogs, even that king frog Bunta… how about summoning snakes, Sasuke-kun?"

The glittering in the teen's eyes said it all. Slowly with his natural grace he came near the Sanin, letting him smell his sent. Orochimaru licked his lips, savouring this rare moment of intimacy, dark eyes were waiting for him to continue.

"Write your name with your blood on this scroll."

Sasuke bent over and bit one of his fingers, letting the blood flow. For a few moments he just stared at his own blood slowly drip on the scroll. Orochimaru fought the urge to lick the blood and taste the Uchiha bloodline merely letting his hand cup Sasuke's shoulder, his finger brushing the soft skin. His student allowed it and wrote his name in strong and sharp, accurate Kanji, perfectly drawn.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning no Jutsu)

Clouds masked everything and then, under the gaze of the two Sound nin, the fog dissipated to show a gigantic snake, Manda. Sasuke hadn't called one of the lesser snakes; he had directly summoned the King.

"Orochimaru! Why did you call me?"

"He didn't," answered a cool voice.

With dangerous accuracy, the snake's glare turned to the standing Uchiha, its tail already wrapping around his body, yet without touching him.

"And who are you, scum, to dare talk to me?"

"Your master."

Kabuto slapped his head with his palm. God. You could trust Sasuke to anger Manda. Why couldn't the teen just be nice? Or why couldn't he just do normal things like everybody else? Like calling a lesser snake first!

Orochimaru snickered softly. Sasuke was stronger than planned, so much stronger. How would Manda react to the proud Uchiha? How long would it take for him to faint? He had drained all his chakra it was a wonder that he was still standing.

"My master?" hissed Manda, his fangs coming to view.

The snake's breath made Sasuke's hair fly softly. The huge body had closed in a little more around the teen, ready to crush him.

"Yes, Manda, your master, shall I say it again?" asked Sasuke, his red eyes locked on Manda's. The three comas were slowly turning, showing his anger.

"How dare you! Orochimaru! You will pay for this! An offering won't be enough this time!" hissed the snake while trapping Sasuke in a deathly embrace, crushing his frail body.

"Who are you talking to? I'm the one in charge here!" snapped an icy voice, dripping poisonous anger.

"And what is your name? It would be a pity for me to kill you without knowing it" asked Manda, turning its head to see his opponent.

A sharp pain seared through Manda. The dark-haired teen had leapt on top of its curled body, digging his blade through it. The red glare was full of loathing, anger, and pride. No traces of fear or courtesy. Unlike Orochimaru, this man wouldn't give him an offering. He wouldn't lower himself in exchange of its services. For Manda it was like looking into its own eyes and yet he could see hidden emotions, a destroyed mind slowly shattering and on the verge of madness, still fighting, never surrendering… someone that expected nothing and had nothing left to lose.

"Sasuke Uchiha. If someone is going to die here, it will be you, snake."

Kabuto was worried. He could see the black hair sticking to Sasuke's sweaty forehead and the trembling of his muscles. The Uchiha was going too far, he wouldn't be able to fight. He would collapse in less than one minute. What was Orochimaru thinking?

Slowly Sasuke's tight grip on his sword slackened and his eyes turned back to endless pools of black. He was falling. Manda caught Sasuke with the end of its tail. With great amusement he watched the eyes fell close and the body go limp, completely at its mercy.

Manda let the teen fall in his embrace, cupping him softly. His sleeping face was calm, as if he hadn't just fallen asleep in the middle of a fight. No worries marked the cold features. The Uchiha had known he had won the moment Manda had asked his name. Therefore he had allowed weariness to claim him.

"An interesting student you've got here, Orochimaru," pointed out Manda while handing Sasuke back to the Sanin.

"Don't get too attached. He will become my new body."

Orochimaru knew he had a problem when Manda didn't reply. He had made a mistake letting Sasuke summon Manda. The snake preferred him to Orochimaru. Never had he expected for Sasuke to tame Manda so easily.

ooooooooooooooooo

Naruto awoke in the middle of the night. Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou were still asleep; they had exhausted themselves training him. Slowly he left the training ground. He wasn't stupid enough to train alone, without someone to keep Kyubi in check. He just needed to a small break.

There he was standing on the valley of the end where he had fought Sasuke, trying to convince him to stay. Where he had lost and broken a promise. With shaking fingers he traced the hole they had made on the ground. The memory was still vivid in his mind.

Naruto laid on the exact same spot where Sasuke had left him alive. Why hadn't he been able to stop him? Why hadn't he been able to bring him back? Even after two years he was still so useless. Sasuke had been so cold. He had seen the Kyubi and faced him. He had tried to kill him again.

Sasuke hadn't seemed surprised by the fox. He hadn't had look disgusted. He had accepted him as always. But, maybe now he wouldn't see Naruto as a worthy opponent anymore. After all, without the Kyubi he had no real power. But that would change!

Bastard, cold hearted, uncaring… all those words, those judgments where false. Naruto knew how nice Sasuke really was. He had seen right through him, even forced him to show some of his kindness. Maybe that was what had scared Sasuke.

A small chuckle escaped Naruto. People would wonder if he hadn't hit his head, but no he had lots of examples to prove Sasuke's kindness. When he had tied him up, Sasuke hadn't beaten the crap out of him afterwards. Naruto learned from Sakura that Sasuke had actually sided with him (Naruto hadn't told her that the first time it had been him).

During Kakashi's exams, Sasuke had been the one with the idea of sharing his food with Naruto. He had protected him from Haku. During the Chunin exams he had helped Sakura regain her confidence. He had helped Naruto by putting himself in danger. There were so many examples that he could go on and on.

When Itachi had come back Sasuke had been worried about Naruto. Even while being consumed by hatred and revenge, Sasuke had been _worried_ about him. People had heard him muttering that he couldn't stand a chance and yet that meeting had destroyed everything.

Sighing Naruto stood up, planning to head back but he stopped dead in his tracks. He could feel something very familiar.

"Oy, fox, is-it…"

**"Oh? You noticed? Usually you're not so perceptive."**

"Where? How far? Tell me!"

Naruto dashed, his mind clouded by the hope, the incredible hope that he had come back. He passed the two guardians, quiet and useless. He left Konoha and went deep within the forest, following the small felling that became a scent, Sasuke's.

He was very far from Konoha's border now. Cautious he masked his chakra and travelled slowly. He couldn't afford a mistake. He had to be careful. Finally the scent was distinct. It was coming from a small clearing. In the middle stood an unmistakable silhouette with dark hair, spiky at the back, too long on the front; a white kimono, open to let a well-shaped torso show through; dark trousers, a violet knot and a sword glittering under the moonlight.

The moon seemed eager to shower and reveal each part of this stunning body. Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight when red eyes bored right through his mind.

"Missed me?"

Naruto stood frozen on the spot. Sasuke hadn't moved from the clearing a small smile tugged at his lips. Naruto could still hear Sasuke's deep voice ringing in his head.

Not thinking Naruto jumped off from his tree and without breaking eye contact went to face Sasuke. If he wanted to the Uchiha could have brushed his nose with the tip of his sword.

ooooooooooooooooo

Please read and review


	3. No

Chapter 2: No

_Not thinking Naruto jumped off from his tree and without breaking eye contact went to face Sasuke. If he wanted to the Uchiha could have brushed his nose with the tip of his sword. _

"How nice of you to serve me your head on a silver platter, Naruto."

There was something in Sasuke's tone that sent shivers running down Naruto's spine. The way Sasuke rolled all the syllables, as if tasting each one, made Naruto feel acknowledged like never before. If it wasn't for his dream, for Sakura, his stubbornness, and his pride he would kneel in front of this man and give his life away, happy to know he had been useful. But that was something he could not do.

"How unusual of you."

Naruto's face betrayed everything. He keept all of his feelings on its surface for anyone to see them… no. Only a few could truly see what laid underneath his smile. Sasuke was one of them, the best, as always. Knowing that, Naruto remained quiet.

"Don't you have some of those oh so incredible comebacks? Won't you try to knock some sense into me? _Naruto._"

And he just couldn't move, couldn't tear his eyes away from Sasuke's… as if…

"You look just like a frog hypnotized by a snake."

A grin bloomed on his features. Exactly what he was thinking. Sasuke hadn't changed that much. He was just lost and Naruto was determined to save him, like he had done for everybody else. He had this incredible faith in himself.

"How unusual of you, _Sasuke._"

A delicate and perfectly shaped black eyebrow rose.

"You're pretty talkative today. Afraid of fighting me, dude?"

A smirk graced those pale lips.

"Run, usuratonkatshi." (1)

He didn't have time to register the words; Sasuke was already on top of him, bloodlust evident in his red Sharingan eyes. Naruto's heart was beating fast. He knew that look. It was the same as that day's. It was obvious that Sasuke was deadly serious. And deadly he always was. Naruto was too exhausted by his training to really fight back. Sasuke was winning but Naruto could see by the look on his face that he was disappointed.

"**Use me. Take my power. You're nothing without me.**"

Was that what it felt like? Was that what ringed in Sasuke's head before he went to the Sanin? The fox was just like Orochimaru. Naruto felt as if he could understand Sasuke even better. He was happy and he knew he could help him.

"You're useless! Use that damn fox of yours to make this fight worth something!" yelled Sasuke hovering over Naruto.

That hurt. Those words were like daggers piercing through Naruto's heart. Sasuke had just denigrated him and rejected him! Anger flared in his blood. He knocked down his opponent with a particularly vicious punch, right on the jaw.

"That's better," remarked Sasuke while nursing his sore cheek, a small trail of blood running from his lips.

"You asshole! Bastard! Masochist!"

Sasuke was taken aback. Masochist? He couldn't help but laugh or actually chuckle. Only Naruto, only him… But now wasn't the time to be amused. Naruto was finally getting serious. Sasuke could see the red chakra and his eyes bled even redder. He loved to fight Naruto. It made him feel so alive; to know that he could crush him or let him hope he was worth something. Yes, Itachi wanted that boy, or more likely the fox. If Sasuke was stronger than Naruto then he was worth something. There was also this feeling he would get when he fought Naruto that he couldn't quite place. Was it happiness? It was like dancing, going over the edge, falling from a cliff, it was addicting.

Naruto was contemplating using the Rasengan but thought better of it. He didn't want to risk killing Sasuke. He was trapped. He couldn't use Fûton (wind) yet and Sasuke was beating the shit out of him with a smirk on his face, as if he did it everyday.

Blood dripped to the ground when Naruto choked and started coughing. A foot raised, touched his chin making him raise his head. Naruto blinked. He couldn't use the Kyubi, didn't want to use it. He was too tired to fight. He had lost. Again.

Sasuke had thought it was hard to kill Naruto when the moron had his eyes closed but he found it even harder when he had them open. Those incredible blue eyes gazing hopelessly at him but still untamed. He lifted his sword ready to strike. The blow was weak and Naruto was able to dodge it easily only getting a small cut when his hand grabbed Sasuke by the collar.

"You can't kill me, that's not like you and…"

"Shut up! What do you know?"

"We're the same! I feel like you! I've been alone and…"

"SHUT UP!"

Sasuke's forehead connected with Naruto's almost knocking him unconscious. The Sharingan was nowhere to be seen, just endless darkness.

"You grew up with no family, it's not the same."

"I lost you! I know what it feels li…"

"NO, you don't! I'm not dead! I was not murdered in front of your eyes by the man you loved and worshiped the most! Stop pretending to UNDERSTAND because you DON'T! Your suffering is not like everyone else's! You haven't experienced everything! So SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Naruto was speechless. Sasuke was breathing hard, leaning on him. They were grabbing each other as if they were afraid of falling.

"But… I want to help you…"

Sasuke let out a sad and ironical laugh. Then his thumb started to slowly stroke Naruto's cheek, a smirk playing on his features.

"Naruto, Naruto, I don't _want_ to be saved."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"That child from the Wave country, Neji, Gaara, that Tsunade… even this Sai, because you helped him, didn't you? All those people, they were screaming for help. That isn't my case, Naruto. I don't need help. I don't want your help."

Naruto just fell to the ground, unable to speak, just staring at Sasuke. Why? Why? And why did it hurt so much? Sasuke had just acknowledged the fact that he had helped all those people, he should have been happy. Then why? Why didn't he want his help? He _needed_ it. Yes. Naruto clung with all his might to that idea, that belief.

"You do need my help! You will only loose yourself like that! You will never be happy!"

"I don't need you, Naruto. This is my choice. Do you want to impose your ideas on others? Just like Neji? Like the townspeople saying you couldn't be something else than the Kyubi? Don't choose for me. I know what I'm doing. I know I won't be happy but this is what I choose."

"That's not the right choice!"

Why was this so important to him? He knew Sasuke was sort of right. There was a small silence, then Sasuke smirked scaring Naruto and making him move back a little.

"Naruto, as a matter of fact, you're the one who wants to be saved."

Naruto opened his mouth but remained quiet, slowly hanging his head. Sasuke got up and began to walk away, leaving Naruto, leaving him with this truth. He had helped all those people because he couldn't be saved. He needed to see that people could be saved and the only person he really wanted to save didn't want to be saved. No, he was loosing the only person that could save _him_. Sasuke was the first to have really acknowledged him, gave meaning to his life, the only one that didn't give a shit about Hokage. The only one that didn't need a title to acknowledge him: the weak, the moron and he was leaving! The only one whose opinion really mattered! The sole being that could save him was leaving!

Naruto jumped up and ran. Sasuke barely had time to turn before being slammed against a tree. Hard. His head hurt from the shock and for a moment he couldn't focus. That was the opportunity Naruto needed to capture Sasuke's lips.

ooooooooooooooooo

(1) I don't know how to write that sorry! But it sounds better than "moron" or other English term.

Me a sadist? Not at all… lol

Please review


	4. Kiss

**Chapter 4: Kiss **

Warning: This scene is a little "hot"… so…

AN: Thanks to those who took the time to review, a particular thanks for the two who reviewed my last chapter!

ooooooooooooooooo

_Naruto jumped up and ran. Sasuke barely had time to turn before being slammed against a tree. Hard. His head hurt from the shock and for a moment he couldn't focus. That was the opportunity Naruto needed to capture Sasuke's lips. _

Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt Naruto's lips pressing against his own, hard and demanding. Naruto's hands were clenching around his wrist, trapping him. One of Naruto's legs moved forward parting Sasuke's legs and pressed against him. Sasuke jerked back only to meet a tree. He gasped as he felt Naruto invading his mouth, claiming him.

Naruto couldn't stop himself. He just couldn't. He knew he should but that thought only made him more desperate and eager to take more of Sasuke. Naruto pressed harder, slowly moving his legs against Sasuke's crotch and earning something close to a moan. He could feel Sasuke's body responding, but still he was not kissing him back. He was still fighting him. Sasuke's hands clenched and unclenched as he tried to move away only creating more friction. Yet, he was not using any chakra, if he really had wanted to, he could have set himself free.

The need for air made Naruto break the kiss. He couldn't look at his friend, so he buried his head in the crook of his neck, smelling Sasuke's intoxicating scent. He still had Sasuke trapped, but he had stopped moving. He could hear the thunder of his comrade's heart and his deep breaths.

"Fuck Naruto…"

Oh yes… fuck! He was relieved! He had been expecting a nasty comment, a punch, or something along those lines. He nuzzled his head against Sasuke's cold neck, fighting off his desire to lick it.

"Yeah… fuck… that's exactly what I want to do."

That comment earned him a groan.

"You've spent way too much time with that pervert of a Sanin and Kakashi."

Naruto chuckled. Sasuke moved trying to break free, but Naruto didn't let him. Not yet.

"Release me."

"Don't feel like it."

"_Naruto._" Sasuke's growl came as a warning.

Naruto was so happy; it was all just like in the past. Well, it was actually better than in the past.

"Come back with me."

"No."

"Come on! Or… I'm doing it again."

He pushed just a little and Sasuke slammed his head against the tree, biting his lips. Naruto was sure Sasuke was rolling his eyes

"That's supposed to make me come back? If it's a threat I would rather stay hnnnn."

"Sasuke…"

"Ah st… stop that hnnnnn."

"Hey, you're really sensitive. Oy! Teme!" screamed Naruto who had just been shoved away.

Sasuke slipped on the floor, glaring at his fellow who was grinning like a mad man.

"Yes."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. The moron…

"Yes what?" he asked.

"I've missed you."

Sasuke's gaze didn't waver but he didn't see Naruto anymore. _You must kill your closest friend_. His eyes bled with the Sharingan again and his fingers grabbed his forgotten sword. Nothing was more important than his brother and yet he couldn't bring himself to kill the dobe. Why? _Because you lack hatred_. Naruto's grin was nowhere to be seen and the blue eyes looked so hollow. Maybe not today. He had to get stronger before doing it. He had plenty of time. Naruto wasn't worth killing in his current state. He wasn't a match for Sasuke. Yeah, once Naruto used Kyubi then it would mean something. Sasuke would wait until then. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body. He would kill Naruto later.

What was going on in that pretty head? What were those endless pools of black hiding? Once they turned red he couldn't help but flinch. Naruto wondered what Sasuke could be thinking about, why he was so tense, and why lines of worry wrinkled his forehead. Sasuke was probably aching more than him. Sasuke's pain wasn't due to others, but to himself. It was a pain he had chosen. Naruto wanted to take him in his arms, not to give him comfort but to seek it. But he couldn't admit it just yet. Sasuke's body suddenly relaxed and he was so breathtaking.

"Let me help you," whispered Naruto, holding his hand out shyly to grace the other's cheek.

Sasuke slapped his hand away. Glaring, he stood up and Naruto felt his heart sink. He was going to leave! To leave him! Why couldn't he help him? Why?

"You're doing it again. I don't need to be rescued! I don't need help! You just don't _understand_ that I'm not one of those pathetic kids you saved!"

Naruto knew it was true. Sasuke never hid his suffering. He lived with it, accepted it and made it a part of his being. He didn't need acknowledgment, he was above that. So strong and unyielding… Naruto was drawn to this dark man. He _needed_ him!

"Sasuke!"

Naruto's hand caught his friend's wrist. He was trying to kiss him again, to make him stay even if it was just for a bit longer. The words Naruto's unconscious seemed to scream at him couldn't reach his lips, "save me! You're my most important person! If you don't want me I'm nothing! Your acknowledgment is all I need!"

All Naruto could say out loud was, "Let me help you! Please!" It was a lie.

Sasuke wrenched his hand free. He pushed Naruto away and left without looking back.

"I will bring you back… even if it means breaking all your bones and locking you in a room."

ooooooooooooooooo

"Sasuke-kun? You look a little flustered."

Kabuto smiled knowingly. There was an obvious interest in his tone and in his eyes as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He was even ready to suffer Sasuke's anger. It was just too rare and tempting…the Uchiha showing that kind of feelings. Kabuto wanted to investigate the rare phenomenon! He had just been wondering if the boy wasn't frigid!

"You're a slow bloomer Sasuke-kun. Do you need some advice?"

For a moment, seeing how Sasuke had stopped in mid step, Kabuto wondered if he hadn't pushed too far. Would Sasuke dare kill him and piss off Orochimaru? He didn't doubt it one bit.

"Yes, actually yes."

Kabuto's jaw dropped. Careful, he stepped away a little when Sasuke turned toward him. No Sharingan met him. Was he serious?

"What it is you need, Sasuke-kun?" he asked startled and not playing anymore.

When he felt the cold touch of Kusanagi (Sasuke's sword) against his thighs, his breath caught in his throat. The playfulness in Sasuke's gaze gave him chills. The Uchiha wasn't only a snake, he was a cat too, playing and torturing his prey.

"Tell me, Kabuto, does it hurt to be castrated?"

Sasuke withdrew and laughed a real laugh. That was very rare. Kabuto was relieved, if Sasuke hadn't been in such a good mood maybe he would have lost something precious. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Orochimaru who had been lured out of his room by the cheerful laughter.

"How rare, Sasuke-kun, may I inquire the reason of such a good mood?"

Orochimaru's hands reached forward to embrace Sasuke.

"Don't touch me!" snapped Sasuke turning toward his master, fire burning in his cobalt eyes.

"A meeting, Orochimaru, an unplanned meeting," answered Sasuke, more softly.

He wouldn't have answered in other circumstances but he had to make up for his earlier outburst. Orochimaru's anger died quickly at this. He was a little curious but knew better than to ask. The Uchiha was a living mystery.

Never before had Sasuke refused Orochimaru's touch. He wouldn't start it and he would complain but never push Orochimaru away like that. Kabuto was taken aback. Why? It was true that ordinarily the teen would have choked him with a death grip around his neck, but today he had used his sword. Why did he refuse contact? Maybe he had mistaken the true reason of Sasuke's flush.

"I'm perfectly fine, Kabuto. Stop looking at me like that."

Kabuto shrugged and walked away. "Fine, hope you die," he thought.

"Do you want to train Sasuke-kun?"

"No. I will train later with Manda."

Sasuke closed the door and locked it with jutsus. That ended the conversation. Softly he touched his lips and then trailed a finger on his wrist. He could still smell Naruto's scent. He could still feel his warmth and his taste in his mouth. Damn, that just aroused him again. His head was full of memories, the pressure of Naruto's legs against him, his breath on his neck, the kiss that subdued him. Only Naruto, only him.

For a moment Sasuke let his body react, remembering the agonising pleasure that he had tasted for the very first time. Then, feeling the heat growing a little too much, Sasuke willed it away. Never before had he yielded to his body's demands and now wasn't the time either. He had more important things to do. Teenagers, he had heard, tended to bend to such pitiful desires but he didn't. His time was far too precious for such things and he had a very good way to cool down. He would simply remember _the_ day. Blood, screams, red eyes, death, and hateful words. Now it was a different fire that burned in his veins.

Sasuke walked out of his room into the forest. He had to train. He had lost too much time already. When he was far enough so that Orochimaru's other ninja wouldn't bother him (not that they would, they feared him far too much), he checked his chakra. Not bad, Naruto had made him use at least half his supplies.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning no Jutsu)

Manda appeared next to him and yawned, curling on the floor it tilted its huge head to look at Sasuke. The latter just gave Manda a curt nod of acknowledgement and began training.

The first time Manda had destroyed half the forest in a fit of rage for being called for nothing and then it had disappeared fuming. The second time, he tried to bite Sasuke and ended up fighting him, which had only served to make him admire the teen more. The third time, he had stayed to watch, wanting to know why he was called for nothing.

The teen was exhausting himself, pushing his limits until he was on the verge of fainting. He was training to increase his chakra supplies and also to know how many Chidori and Chidori Nagashi he could do. He was testing all of his jutsus. Manda had appreciated that, the teen made sure to know his limits and push until he surpassed them. So, Manda had taken the habit to watch him train, making sure nobody, not even Orochimaru, disturbed Sasuke. Because of that, Sasuke would let Manda watch his back and sometimes would just collapse from tiredness.

"Manda."

Slowly the snake came to embrace Sasuke, wrapping itself around the frail yet muscular body. The teen flinched and Manda stopped before closing the circle. The Uchiha seemed unhappy at the idea of being touched.

"Are you hurt?"

Sasuke didn't respond. Manda followed the fingers touching the slightly pink lips and then touching the pale wrist, where he could faintly see the trace of fingers. Has Orochimaru…? No. The teen seemed to worship this. A lover? Who? Manda wanted to know who could take this proud boy. A shiver traveled down Sasuke's spine. Was the memory enough to produce such a reaction? Pondered Manda, amused.

Sasuke was reluctant to let people touch him. He didn't want to loose the feeling of Naruto's touch. He felt his legs betraying him and fell against Manda. Maybe the cold touch of the snake wouldn't take away Naruto's sensations. Sasuke's eyes were closing and Manda wrapped himself around him, making a nest for him to rest in perfect security.

"I shouldn't get myself too attached to these sensations. I have to kill him. I'm so stupid, this is just a weakness!" thought Sasuke before sinking into a dreamless sleep yet a small smile played on his features. He fell asleep to the memory of Naruto's grin.

ooooooooooooooooo

Please review


	5. say hi for me

Thanks a lot to all who reviews! Really it's very important to me!  
Well I hope you will enjoy the chapter.  
I really thank my Beta for her hard job!

Please review!

**Chapter ****5: say "hi" for me**

Naruto wasn't proud of himself. He was not disgusted either. He was actually frustrated. He had just come back from… a brothel. Maybe Sasuke was right, he had being spending way too much time around perverts! But, hey, he was a teenager with plenty of hormones and with a horny fox to top it off.

"**Don't you dare blame me!**"

Right, right, **he** was the horny one. That was only natural. Not everybody could be an ice prince like Sasuke! Although he had pretty much reacted to Naruto. He wasn't a lost case! And there he was again, thinking of him. He had just had sex with a dark eyed and dark haired male whore and he he was still thinking of Sasuke. Because no one could match Sasuke's beauty or his reactions. Naruto was frustrated because he couldn't have what he truly wanted.

"Oy! Kakashi-sensei! Yamato-taichou!"

Both of his teachers were still asleep but Naruto wanted to train! He had to become stronger to bring Sasuke back. Once he had learned how to use Fûton (wind) he would pester the old hag to give him the mission of retrieving Sasuke from the Sound, or to just erase the Sound.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Screams echoed on the walls. They were underground and yet all the walls were trembling as a wave of chakra came crashing down. Then everything was back to normal. The guards draped themselves tighter in their vests. People that were awoken went back to sleep, or at least tried to. They all hated those nights.

Orochimaru didn't even look up from his scroll. He was used to it by now. He never had thought it would be like this. He knew that the teen had nightmares, but he had never ever imagined that they would be like that. He was jealous. Itachi was the only one able to make the teen yell like that and he was just a memory. Orochimaru particularly loved the screams. They gave him the chills, dead chills that almost made his blood grow cold. That was to say something.

Kabuto got up from his couch and took a small syringe. He would never get used to those screams. His night had just ended. Softly he dropped the syringe in front of the teen's room. Usually he would find it back in front of his room, still full. But he still did it, just in case.

Sasuke was drenched in sweat, his breathing was laboured, and his throat hurt. He blinked a little letting tears run down his cheeks. He blinked fast, because each time he closed his eyes images came back to his mind. Slowly he ran a hand through his damp hair.

Footsteps. It was probably Kabuto dropping the syringe full of dreamless medicine. He wouldn't take it, even if it was very tempting. Sasuke needed those nightmares to keep him going towards his goal. He needed his hatred to be fed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto knew Shikamaru was laying down somewhere, looking up at the sky. Gently he squeezed Konohamaru's shoulder and let the young boy rest his head against him. Asuma-sensei was dead. He had just talked to him so recently, and now there he was, resting in his grave. He had been killed by the Akatsuki. Naruto hated them even more: for Sasuke, for Gaara, for team ten and Kurenai, and for himself too. He could feel sorrow and hatred mixing inside him. It was as if he could understand Sasuke better. He flinched at this thought. _You don't understand!_ But he wanted to, wasn't that enough?

Asuma-sensei had died so quickly. In the blink of an eye, just like that… he was gone… and Naruto was scared of loosing Sasuke just as quickly. He was scared to death, almost paralysed by the thought of seeing his loved ones die. And then it hit him… he was the one putting them in danger. The Akatsuki was looking for him.

As he walked back home, letting Kakashi-sensei and the others cry for their comrade, he wondered if he should leave to save them from this curse. Yet, he knew that they would worry and they would come after him just like he did for Sasuke. He couldn't leave them because, in a way, they were a part of him, he just couldn't let them fall behind. Furthermore, the Akatsuki could still use them as a trap. He had to stay here to protect them. He couldn't sever all his ties like Sasuke did, that was just impossible.

How did he do it? Leaving them all behind. Didn't he give a damn? Wasn't he scared for their lives? Sasuke had cared for them, he had confessed it. So why? Naruto wanted desperately to ask his friend but he couldn't.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Orochimaru was ecstatic and that was a rather disturbing sight. The prisoners were shaking and trying to hide in a far corner. Usually when the snake was this happy lots of them died. The dark haired teen, the favourite, sat huddled up against a wall, red terrifying and haunting eyes lost deep in thought. He was not listening to his master.

"We could strike Konoha now, while they are still weak and grieving… but they can be useful, Konoha will now destroy the Akatsuki no matter what. That's very good for us, aren't you happy Sasuke-kun?" asked Orochimaru in his sweetest voice.

"Hn."

He didn't turn his gaze. He was still looking at some asperity on the damp wall.

"You have been acting strange lately, what's the matter?" wondered the snake, frowning.

People caring for him, thinking he was weak drove him mad. Sasuke twisted sharply, glaring daggers.

"That's none of your business," he snapped.

Orochimaru hissed at the comment. The teen was beginning to escape his grip. He couldn't allow that! Faster than the blink of an eye he crushed his student against the wall. His fangs were visible. He was really pissed, so pissed that his nails were almost digging into the soft skin and his hand almost stopping air from entering. Yet, Sasuke didn't make a sound. He held Orochimaru's gaze, daring him. His grip tightened and then he noticed the lack of response from the boy.

Kabuto had talked to him yesterday about the increase in the frequency of the dreams, the dark rings under Sasuke's eyes. He was loosing him. Since the day that he had come back so happy he had been slowly fading. Why? He couldn't wish to die, not before avenging his clan. Maybe he would teach him more powerful jutsus, otherwise the teen would leave.

Gently he cupped Sasuke's face, tracing his jaw line with his thumb and blinked. Maybe it was even worse than he thought. God, Sasuke, hated this sort of physical contact! He would snarl, snap, glare at least. Orochimaru met his student's eyes and noticed that they were slightly glazed over and looking over his shoulder. He turned his head and could only see a cell and the dirty man prostrated in it. A new one it seemed since he was not yet all skin and bone. Under the mud he could sort of see blond hair and maybe blue eyes, but he wasn't sure. The man seemed even more frightened by the intense eyes fixed on him. Sasuke's dark eyes. Dark? Not red with spinning comas... interesting.

"You want him?"

Fathomless eyes rested on him for a minute before returning to the prisoner. A hand slapped Orochimaru's, still on Sasuke's face. Good.

"Yes."

The sanin barely restrained a snicker, human after all, his little ice prince. Or maybe he would just kill him? Whatever, he only wanted Sasuke to come back to his senses.

Sasuke opened the cells and literally dragged the struggling man out. As soon as he was out of Orochimaru's view his hold softened, his fingers barely touching the skin, his thumb resting on the crook of the wrist. The man, older than Sasuke, wondered how this boy could be this gentle.

"Take a shower and leave."

"I beg your pardon?"

A towel being thrown to his face and a snort were his only answer before he dashed to the bathroom.

Sasuke let himself slump on his bed. Really, what was he thinking? Bringing this man here and planning to let him escape only because he had blond hair and blue eyes. Damn Naruto for messing with his head! He just couldn't leave this man in jail.

He had left Konoha so that he wouldn't be weakened by their stupid love, to prevent himself from being hurt, and to protect them too. He didn't wish for them to be dragged into his vengeance (Sakura had asked), he didn't want them to be used against him. Konoha would take care of them. And he could trust Naruto to protect them all.

He slowly rolled his shoulder, trying to release some tension. Sighing contently he discarded his top on the floor and curled on his bed, his back toward the doors, and closed his eyes. He distinctly heard the man coming back, heard his breath catch and the fidgeting that followed. Then, silence, he must have spotted the kunai on the table. From the lack of noise, he knew the man had taken it, but he had yet to leave. He could feel eyes glued to his back. The man was stupid.

"If you're planning to attack me with that, you will die."

The sudden yelp told him he surprised the blond. Sasuke rose when the clang of the kunai hitting the floor made his ears ring.

"I will die no matter what, I can't leave this place. Don't think I'm stupid! What do you want from me?"

Now properly dressed and clean, the man didn't look like Naruto at all. Sasuke felt stupid and wanted to be alone. He could have killed him right there, yet he disliked killing without a good reason.

The teen seemed deep in thought. Was he hoping for some company? Strange, he looked more like a loner. Maybe a good lay? He wouldn't mind. The boy was breathtaking: pale complexion, slightly pink full lips, dark fathomless eyes, raven silky hair, soft features… really gorgeous.

He leaned toward him and pushed him on the bed, his hands lifted to touch the beautiful face but a sword under his chin stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"No," answered Sasuke with a sneer.

"Not from me? Am I making you think of someone else?"

His sole answer was an abrupt landing on the floor, for a moment the anger was palpable, and the man feared for his life. But something glinted in the teen's eyes, an idea.

"Which village are you from?"

"The Sand."

"Take the kunai and leave. Nobody will stop you. I will make sure of that."

This time he could sense the command underneath, he grabbed the kunai and just before closing the door, he dared to ask, "Why?"

"Oh Gaara will say 'hi' to Naruto for me."

Sasuke followed the man from a distance, pretending to chase him. As soon as he passed the forest around their hiding spot he stopped. The man should be able to take care of himself from that point on. Sasuke let his body rest against a tree… soon he would see Naruto again.

ooooooooooo To be continued oooooooooooooooo

**EDIT: dear Jennifer thanks a lot for pointing out I had put the wrong chapter! You didn't miss a time skip, it's just that when I went back to change all the chapters because my oooo had disapeared, I had a little mix up and put in the wrong chapter! Hopefully it's settled now and I didn't make the mistake anywhere else! Tell me if I did! Thanks again.**  
**(ps: I couldn't reply directly to you since you weren't registered and since you didn't leave me your e-mail) **

(If you have time you can also read my other stories, and review them lol, just click on my name! *evil chuckles*)


	6. The Call

**Chapter 6: The call**

A big thanks to my dear Beta  
I also thank you all for reviewing! It's really nice of you! You are making me so happy (really)! Just keep up doing it loool

Warning: SPOILER for the chapter 333 of Naruto.  
I think this is the last time there will be a spoiler since my story will from now on stop following the manga.

ooooooooooooooooo

Yamato was looking at Naruto training like a madman. Kakashi had left to help Shikamaru's team. He was a little worried about Naruto's obsession with Sasuke. There was something really wrong with that. The other night, Kakashi and him woke up in the middle of the night. Yamato had been ready to follow Naruto when he had left but Kakashi just shook his head.

His worries had gotten even worse now. He had just explained to Naruto how the affinity worked and which was stronger. How Sasuke using fire (Katon) was stronger than Naruto using wind (Futon) and how wind was stronger than lightning (Raiton).

"So I've got the right affinity for Sasuke…" Yamato was so happy that Naruto had understood and yet…

"The only thing that can save a fire from dying and give it even more power is wind."

The kid would only hurt himself, still thinking of Sasuke as his team-mate, still wanting to be of help to him. That would end badly… one of them was going to die. If Sasuke died Naruto would never get over it. Their relationship was so strange; sometimes Yamato wondered if it was only a brother-like relationship… sometimes he wondered if it was not love.

ooooooooooooooooo

Tsunade was pacing in her office, a letter clutched in her hand. As a Hokage she was happy, but as Naruto's substitute mother she was anxious. In her hand rested something the young shinobi wouldn't resist, a letter from Gaara the Sand Kage. A letter telling them where Orochimaru's new headquarters were located. A letter that also contained a disturbing message. Sasuke had let a man escape, telling him that Gaara would say "hi" to Naruto for him. It was a call, obviously.

But she was reluctant to let him go. What if it was a trap? Sasuke had tried to kill Naruto the last time they had seen each other! She couldn't possibly let him go, yet she couldn't send anybody else. What was she going to do? Take the chance and send as many ninja as she could to erase the Sound? Gaara was willing to lend her a hand. He seemed to think that it wasn't a trap.

But she had already lost so many ninja. She wouldn't stand loosing Naruto this way. She had already seen Jiraiya destroy himself because of Orochimaru. She couldn't let that happen again, could she? No. She would have to ask Gaara to destroy Orochimaru by himself, she would only send Jiraiya. Yes. She wouldn't let Naruto know.

"Old hag! Old hag!" screamed an unmistakable voice.

"_Why now? Why?_" thought Tsunade hiding the letter in a hurry.

"Old hag!"

Naruto had literally sent the door flying and was now panting in front of her, a wide grin on his face. It had been a long time since she had seen him this happy. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Send me! He's calling for me! I'm sure it will work this time! Send me!"

She was gaping at him. What? He couldn't be speaking of…? Her trail of thought broke when she saw the paper in his hand, with the Sand seal. Gaara hadn't given her a choice. Was he a better friend than she was a mother?

"We will ask the Sand for help. You will go with a little army. This time we have to eradicate this menace so we can concentrate on the Akatsuki."

She was Hokage. She loved every single one of her shinobi and yet she shouldn't have such a soft spot for this one.

"Don't worry. I will come back alive and with him. I swear."

And he gave her the thumbs up along with one of his sunny grins.

ooooooooooooooooo

Something was wrong with him. He had given away Orochimaru's location to Naruto. One could say it was to gain the eyes but Sasuke didn't delude himself. He could have contacted Naruto without telling the Leaf _and_ the Sand where the headquaters were. He had put Orochimaru in danger, not that he actually cared.

He had another problem for that matter. He had never told Orochimaru about the special eyes. Why? Even if he didn't have the guts to kill the dobe (of course he did have the guts!), Orochimaru could kill him after taking over his body. Sasuke had seen how Orochimaru's current "body" was rejecting him and knew that soon Orochimaru would want to claim his.

Oh yes, something was utterly wrong. Maybe he wasn't as happy anymore about the body deal. Yes that could be it. To kill Itachi while Orochimaru possessed his body wouldn't be true revenge. It wouldn't be _his_ doing.

Yet this was an unconscious decision he had made. That was dangerous. A little bird had told him his so-called unconscious was hiding a lot of things, especially about a certain blond.

"Sasuke-kun?"

The latter nearly jumped out of his skin. Kabuto had entered the room without him noticing! With a heavy sigh he let his head drop back on the mattress. How he hated the dobe! Even without being here he still managed to make his life a living hell.

The blond was a weakness, a terrible one. He had to get rid of it before he became soft and lost his hatred. Sasuke had tried to distant himself from the dobe but he had come after him. He would have to kill Naruto or kill Itachi first. The first choice seemed a lot easier and would even make him stronger for the next one.

"Sasuke-kun, you're late for training."

Oh crap. How could he have forgotten his sole reason for living?

"You know Sasuke-kun, I would actually hate to be the one to have the 'sex talk' with you."

Kabuto had dodged the attack before it even came. How he loved to make fun of Sasuke! Well, he did love dangerous situations.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Ero-sanin?"

"Womeeennnnnnn zzzzz titsssssss zzzzz so softtttttttt zzzzzz."

"I know you're faking" Said Naruto while poking his teacher in the ribs.

"zzzzz bobs zzzz."

"I will tell Tsunade you love her and have wet dreams about her," he murmured in his ear.

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Got you" answered Naruto grinning softly but something was off.

"Go on, ask."

Naruto averted his gaze. How could he get all worked up now? They had nearly arrived at their destination. Sand and Leaf shinobi were taking a good rest to prepare for the battle.

"You want to ask about me and Orochimaru, don't you?"

Jiraiya was smiling faintly. Of course the boy would ask. After all, they were living the same thing, the same kind of betrayal. He had warned him, but both of them were too stupid to let go of their team-mates.

"Well, I did all I could to bring him back. He's out of control. I'm afraid that my old team-mate, if I ever had one that is, is dead. The best I can do now is to prevent him from killing people. I can't leave him like that, even if it's selfish."

"Yes… I understand… I mean I would prefer Sasuke dead than with the Snake. But, I'm horrible sensei… because… because… I'm wishing for you to kill Orochimaru so that I can have Sasuke back."

Naruto was disgusted with himself. How could he be this selfish? Sasuke was right. He was worthless.

"Well, that's perfect then. To know he has helped someone will piss Orochimaru off even more."

Jiraiya rolled on his side planning to resume his faked sleep.

"You're not angry?"

"Hugeeee titsssss zzzz"

Naruto was laying on his back watching the stars. Ero-sanin couldn't let someone as bad as Orochimaru live. He couldn't let a man that was so different from the team-mate in from his memories live. Naruto could only agree with him. Then was this how Sasuke felt about his brother? Was that why he couldn't let this evil and fake Itachi live?

ooooooooooooooooo

What was he doing on the roof? Why hadn't he trained for two days? What a stupid question. He was waiting for Naruto. He had to be at his best to kill him. Strangely, he hadn't warned Orochimaru about the upcoming shinobi. Was he hoping to get rid of the man? Well, he had always planned for the future. If Orochimaru died he wasn't worth a thing and Sasuke would go after his brother after training a little more. If Orochimaru survived, then he would stay with the Snake. No worries.

ooooooooooooooooo

The night was slowly fading, revealing the forest's secrets but not the darkest. Dew glittered on everything letting a soft scent grace the senses. A spider had its web covered in watery jewels. The forest was oddly silent, not even the birds were singing. Was it too early for them or were they sensing the danger? Because shadows were travelling in the shelter of leaves. The thickness making a nest for them, welcoming them.

Two Leaf teams were there: Gai-sensei with Neji, Lee and Ten-ten, Jiraiya -sensei with Naruto and Sakura and Sai. The Sand had sent their usual Kankuro and his sister Temari along with three people he didn't know. They would soon divide into two groups.

Neji turned his head sharply, he was sure he saw something move. What the hell? Before his brain could really register what had happened someone stepped on his shoulder and was now running toward the front line! Walking on people's shoulders just like that! Barely brushing them before moving away in a blur with a feline movement!

Lee felt something graze his shoulder. He tried to catch it but was only able to graze a foot before the thing was gone in the trees. Not far ahead Jiraiya had turned, having obviously sensed the man. Naruto was still heading straight, not stopping to see why his sensei had slowed down. Lee's jaw just dropped open when he saw a set of familiar red eyes and dark raven hair come out in the open, just near Naruto's ear.

"Yes."

Naruto nearly fell from his tree from shock. Who the hell had just murmured in his ear?

"What the…!"

"I've missed you."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks looking upward to see Sasuke hanging upside down, his legs bent on a tree-branch, smirking softly. He didn't think twice and sent his fist to hit Sasuke's jaw, but he missed. The teen had graciously let himself fall in a smooth curb and with one light step backward, still facing Naruto, had set a long distance between them.

"Sasuke!"

"Oh I'm happy your little brain still remembers me."

Jiraiya was dumbfounded. The kid was strong! He could have killed at least one of them if he had wanted to. He couldn't feel anybody else. What was going on? They had all stopped, ready to fight but the dark teen didn't seem to notice or to worry.

"Teme!"

Before anyone could move Sasuke was off again in the trees, speeding before them, his laughter hanging in the dawn. So he was taunting them? Fine! Dashing after his eternal rival Naruto barely heard Jiraiya 's angry growl.

He had thrown all caution to the wind. He had to catch up with Sasuke! Jumping from tree to tree he tried to catch sight of his friend. Where the bloody hell had he gone to? Then he saw something glint and stopped sharply, trying desperately to regain his balance. If he fell now on this thin and barely visible thread he would warn Orochimaru of their presence! That bloody Sasuke!

Closing his eyes in resignation and defeat he felt his body fall forward but two hands caught him just in time, a hot breath meeting his ear yet again.

"We can't end the fun so soon, can we?"

"Youmffffffffff," tried to yell Naruto but a hand was firmly clamped on his mouth.

"So noisy."

Slowly both hands lifted, letting Naruto turn to meet two endless pools of black. Black not red.

"Did you rest well?"

Naruto was utterly perplexed. Had Sasuke hit his head or something?

"Er… yes?"

"Good. The fight will be worth my time then."

Sasuke leaped and ran away again.

"Wait!"

"You will want to take the north path," was his only answer and silence claimed back the forest.

Slowly his team-mates gathered around him, silent shadows with glaring eyes at his stupidity. But Naruto couldn't care less. Sasuke had called him, had helped him and had told him the way to Orochimaru. What was on his mind?

Next to him Sakura was looking up at the trees, her hand clenching nervously. Sasuke hadn't even acknowledged her.

ooooooooooooooooo

Please review


	7. Fight

**Chapter 7: Fight**

A big thanks to my dear Beta ! (hugs her)  
Thanks again to those who reviewed! You're making my day!

ooooooooooooooooo

They had followed Sasuke's instructions, ready for a trap but there were none. They had fallen on the unsuspecting Sound shinobi and the fight had begun. Jiraiya and Orochimaru were already at each other's throats while Kabuto fought Gai-sensei.

Naruto tried to corner Sasuke but he was now dealing with another opponent that seemed worth all of his time and attention. Sasuke found himself facing Sakura. He had to admit that he was rather surprised by her progress, too bad she wasn't his best friend!

"I will crush you!"

Sasuke dodged her deadly fist and caught her arm in a death grip, hearing distinctly the sound of bones breaking. Knowing that wouldn't stop her, he let the Chidori Nagashi course through his body sending her an electric shock. With a well-aimed kick she freed herself and fled against a wall, her breathing laboured. Already she was using her chakra to heal her wound.

"A medical ninja? Impressive."

But he didn't have time to deal with her; he wanted to fight the dobe.

"Katon! Goukakyuu!"

Fire emerged from Sasuke's mouth, Sakura wouldn't be able to dodge it on time.

"Kamaïtachi!"

A gust of wind was sent toward the fire, making it double but also turning it against his creator. Temari had appeared next to Sakura.

"Alright there?"

"Hai! I'm almost done healing myself."

"You should go to Ten-ten. She's badly hurt. The others might need you too. I'll take care of this one."

Sasuka got to her feet. No way! Sasuke was hers! She had let him slip through her fingers twice already. Now was her chance to bring him back!

"No! I'll do it!"

"You're a medical ninja! It's your job to help the others!" snapped Temari.

Sasuke hadn't seen this woman fight but he had heard the stories. She looked strong. Her fan would be a problem. He didn't have any time to waste!

"Nice fan, woman, but that's my emblem. I'm so sorry, but I will have to destroy it. Hope you don't mind."

"Just try me!"

So she used the fan as a shelter? And she wouldn't let him approach her. She was clever too. She would always use all her strength in dodging the flames, so there was no need to hide kunai inside. This was becoming a little unnerving. Fine. He would just have to kill her then.

She was concentrating all her attention in dodging all his attacks. Sasuke took this opportunity to creep behind her. His kunai was ready to slash her throat when he sensed him. He drew his sword just in time for it to take the impact.

"Rasengan!"

Sasuke barely had time to let Chidori Nagashi protect him before he was slammed against a tree, bringing two of the clones down with him. Ouch! There was no time to think, the blond was already rushing toward him, the blue orb in his hand. A one man trick, huh? But didn't he just see two Kage Bushin disappear? That was strange. Usually Naruto used only one for this jutsu. With a light frown gracing his features he caught Naruto's arm and let the chidori chirp in the air, using as much chakra as he could for it.

Orochimaru had summoned Manda and Jiraiya had summoned Bunta, but without Tsunade Jiraiya wasn't a threat. He could crush him like a little annoying bug. Manda had already managed to injure Bunta's left hand. Things were going well. That is until the Snake King caught sight of his true master, who was fighting just behind them. The dark teen was rushing toward a blond man chidori in hand against a Fûton jutsu! He was going to take the full impact of the blonde's jutsu! Without thinking, Manda slashed the air with its tail.

Sasuke's attack was about to connect with Naruto's jutsu when the horror registered. It wasn't the Rasengan! It was a Fûton jutsu! God damn it! He should have used his Sharingan sooner. Sasuke quickly gathered and prepared for the impact. He could use some fire to prevent most of the damage if he had enough time, that is. A huge tail hit him right on the stomach and sent him flying backwards. He caught himself on a crouching position and saw Naruto's jutsu hit Manda's tail right in the middle, nearly cutting it in two.

The angry yell that came from Orochimaru let Sasuke know that what had just happened hadn't been planned at all. Dashing to the hurt snake, Sasuke sent a wave of chakra into the ugly injury, stopping the bleeding. Letting Orochimaru deal with the fight alone, Manda curled protectively around Sasuke, baring his fangs to Naruto.

"Manda!" yelled the snake sanin, who was now in a pretty bad situation.

"It seems that your snake prefers youngsters," taunted Jiraiya. "Bunta, go help Naruto."

The toad scooped Naruto up and blinked at the Snake. That was a first. The utterly proud Manda getting hurt to protect someone else?

Sasuke massaged his stomach. That hurt. He wasn't certain but he might have cracked a rib and some blood dripped from his temple. If Manda hadn't helped him, he would have been in huge trouble. Well, Naruto was sure worth his time now. He let his eyes bleed Sharingan.

Manda went for Bunta's shoulder while Sasuke went for a hand-to-hand combat. The Uchiha seemed to be enjoying the fight and that's when Manda noticed the hungry look and the way everything else had been swept away from the dark haired teen's mind. And the small gestures he made, how he would softly run his hand where the blond had brushed him. So this was the man that had claimed the Sharingan bearer.

Sasuke was exchanging blows with Naruto. He took some steps back and sent flowers of fire in the air. Naruro dodged them while making fun of his friend, before he noticed that said friend had hid kunai and shuriken in the flames and was controlling them with small threads of invisible iron. Shit. Running for his life he went into the forest hoping the trees would block the weapons. Sasuke went after him, chuckling softly.

"Seems like they don't give a shit about us," remarked Bunta.

Sasuke met with Naruto's new jutsu but this time he was ready. "Fire is stronger than wind, Naruto!"

Countering the attack he drew his sword and lodged it right under Naruto's chin. A smirk settled on his features when he felt the cold touch of a kunai under his own chin.

"Not bad, dobe."

They were breathing heavily. Sasuke was on top of Naruto, his face inches from the blonde's.

"Come back?" asked Naruto tentatively.

His only answer was a sharp pain on his side. Sasuke had elbowed him and withdrew. He was already making hand seals for his next attack. So he would really have to crush the man to bring him back. Angry beyond words, he roared and made a hundred Kage Bushin who all launched right at Sasuke. The dance began. Sasuke was moving graciously in the air, almost never touching the earth and using the Bushin to gain more speed. Naruto had just finished his jutsu when Sasuke touched the ground again, with his back cornered against a tree. Perfect.

Red eyes dilated a little at the scene in front of him, Naruto, blue eyes tinged with red, blond hairs messy and dancing with the surrounding chakra, his tanned skin glowing softly under the blue light of his deadly jutsu. Jutsu aimed straight for him.

Sasuke's arm moved of its own will and grabbed a handful of the blonde's clothes, dragging him faster toward him, making the dobe gasp in surprise and loose his concentration, undoing the jutsu. And then their lips connected.

A "what the hell?" hadn't totally formed in Naruto's mind when they were already falling in a mess of limbs on the forest floor, the sounds of the battle still echoing in the background. Naruto blinked at the dishevelled Sasuke under him. His hair was fanned on the floor, his lips slightly apart and wet from the kiss, dark eyes filled with lust and locked on him. Whoever said this man was an ice prince?

A groan was his only warning before a hand dragged him back to Sasuke, their lips meeting again. This time he let go of everything and deepened the kiss, tasting Sasuke. Oh he had missed that! And it was a wonderful feeling to have Sasuke gasping under him, his body arching and his hands tangled in his hair. He had dreamed of that but never imagined he would have the chance to make it real.

Already his hands were discovering Sasuke's body, trailing softly under the opened shirt and ghosting upon the soft skin of his nipples. Breaking one of their kisses he straightened up a little in order to take off his jacket but didn't have the chance to do it. Sasuke had followed the movement.

"No," breathed Sasuke before kissing him again, wrapping himself tightly against him.

Naruto broke the kiss again and after a small apologetic peck and some light biting on the pale neck took off his jacket and shirt in one movement. He let them drop in a pile next to them. Sasuke had laid back on the ground, his breathing laboured and his eyes unsettled. He was breathtaking. Slowly, as if to check, Naruto let his finger caress Sasuke's face, bringing the black fathomless pupils back to him.

Sasuke reached for Naruto again, he was addicted to his kisses. He shouldn't let his brain catch up with him; he didn't want it to stop. Then he felt Naruto's naked and warm chest meet his burning skin. The blonde's hands travelled on his shoulder, pushing away his shirt, trapping his arm on the process of taking it off. He might have protested hadn't Naruto released him instantly and began kissing his throat. One hand was playing with his nipples. The other had grasped his nape making Sasuke's neck arch for Naruto, offering perfect access to his throat.

"S…stop," the lips only left his neck to take his mouth again. Sasuke began to push Naruto away, but his arms felt strangely weak.

"Stop… I…" kiss "have to…to ahhh," Naruto had just begun to rock slowly against him and Sasuke found himself writhing in hopeless and delicious agony.

"To what?" asked a chuckling Naruto, purposely sending his hot breath right into Sasuke's ear.

Shuddering, Sasuke began to move in time with Naruto, unable to stop his body. Reaching for Naruto he kissed him with despair.

"Kill you."

"Yeah sure, later," Naruto mumbled softly in his ear before he resumed his kissing. Sasuke sighed and nestled his hands in the blonde's mane without noticing a hand gently undoing the purple knot of his belt and dangerously going south.

At the very moment that Naruto was about to reach his goal, Sasuke sprang up and shoved him aside. Too fast? Then he noticed the unmistakable sound of a flying kunai and the soft "toc" of it hitting a trunk.

"Sasuke?"

The explosion's breath caught him off guard. Had Sasuke sent an explosive note? Why did someone have to walk in on them? _Why_?

"Oh I'm so going to kill whoever that was!" groaned Naruto while letting himself rest against the tense body of his should-have-been-lover-if-a-fucking-idiot-hadn't-come-to-disturb-them.

"I don't think so. They're from your team."

"What?" mumbled Naruto, pouting.

"Orochimaru is dead. They must be looking for you."

Naruto sat upright and glanced behind him. The fight had stopped and he could hear people muttering behind the fog lingering after the explosion. Sasuke had set an explosive and poisonous fog. That bought them some time.

"How do you know who won?" That was when he noticed that Sasuke was scratching his shoulder.

"The seal is gone."

Not waiting for an answer he got up, put his shirt back on, redid the knot and secured his blade on his back. Was he leaving? Now?

"Hey! No!"

"I'll go get my brother's head now. Don't try to stop me."

Naruto caught Sasuke's wrist and slid an arm around his waist.

"Stay! You helped us beat the snake! You can train in Konoha!"

Sasuke didn't push him away but he didn't answer the kind touch either.

"You said you understand me, right?"

"Yes!"

"Then let me go."

Naruto didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lose him, especially not now! Sasuke spoke again, "I have to Naruto… and I should kill you to gain more power. Let me go. I can't let him live. It's my _duty_ to kill him."

"Because you can't stand to see him like this?"

Sasuke turned sharply in his embrace to face him. He bent a little and gave him a chaste kiss. Then in a blink of an eye he was on top of a tree, leaving.

"Wait! Promise you will come back!"

"Maybe if I am successful."

"Sasuke!" He was going to set off after him but a couple of screams stopped him.

"Naruto! We were worried!" It was Lee.

"I saw you on the floor. Did you catch him?" It was Sakura.

Naruto felt a peck of guilt. Thank God she hadn't understood what she had witnessed. At least Sasuke would come back… his answer was a yes, he was sure of it. Now he would have to thank all of his friends for coming with him.

"Any casualties?"

"Two of the Sand, Ten-ten is badly injured and we're all more or less in bad shape."

"And Jiraiya?"

Naruto couldn't turn and face them. Not yet. Not while his fox grin wasn't back in place.

"He's… well… he will live…"

"He killed Orochimaru, didn't he? That must hurt…"

Would it hurt less if he wasn't the one to kill Sasuke? Or would it be worse to know he could have stopped him? That he could have done something to save him? Sasuke was after his genius brother, an Akatsuki member. Would he come back alive and whole?

ooooooooooooooooo

Please review

Next chapter: Broken


	8. Broken

**Chapter 8: Broken**

A big thanks to my dear Beta ! (hugs her)  
Thank you so so so so much to the 13 who reviewed! You helped me a lot!

**Warning**: there's kind of a **gory** scene in this chapter…

ooooooooooooooooo

_"Here I am, take me - or stab me to death. Stab the heart, stab the brain, stab the lungs, the kidneys, the viscera, the eyes, the ears. If only one organ be left alive you are doomed - doomed to be mine, forever, in this world and the next and all the worlds to come." _

Henri Miller -The rosy crucifixion.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Niisan? …. Niisan?"

The day was slowly dying away as darkness spread her arms and her long icy fingers cooled down all she touched. Her dark mane lowered over everything like a curtain of night.

"Niisan you won't ever leave me again, right?"

As the last thread of red light was swallowed up, the night settled herself on the world, her hair glowing with starry pearls. One single silver eye opened to watch over those who sought her.

"Niisan I'm cold… can I sleep with you?"

A slender hand stretched toward the body leaning against a tree. The young man was shivering and his fingers were extremely cautious when they finally reached their destination. Slowly he opened the other man's coat and with a warm smile the youngest curled up against the other man. He closed the coat around them, and gently placed his brother's arms around him in a tender hug. With a content sigh he nuzzled his head in the crook of the man's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Thank you. I've missed you so much."

The older man's head fell on the younger one, letting a curtain of dark hair cascade on both of them. His arms slid a little.

"Do you remember when I was little? I used to fall asleep listening to your heartbeat."

A small chuckle escaped the younger one and he tightened his hold. "I'm too tall now… it would be too uncomfortable."

A long shiver spread on the young man's body and with a groan he huddled up closer to the other's body.

"You're so cold, Niisan. Try to take some of my warmth."

But he was cold too, so very cold and tired. He felt as if all warmth was leaking out of his body. So very tired. Smiling he let sleep claim him.

ooooooooooooooooo

How much time had slipped between his fingers since their last encounter? He was now a Jounin and the war against the Akatsuki was still raging. Just how many of them were there? They had already destroyed three of them but it seemed that wasn't enough.

Jiraiya was acting like his usual self, peeping on women and writing dirty novels and going away for long and dangerous missions. No. Naruto knew Jiraiya was not the same anymore. Killing Orochimaru was like killing a part of himself and nothing would ever fill that empty place again. They were team-mates. They were rivals.

Naruto was acting like his usual self too, but his friends were not deceived. They knew he was aching. Sasuke and him were team-mates, rivals… nearly lovers. He was not like Jiraiya, a shell of his old self; no he still had hope. Sasuke was not dead and he was not really missing either.

Who would have guessed? When the first bird arrived they were highly suspicious but the information was soon confirmed. Sasuke was sending them information on the Akatsuki or whatever he learned that could concern Konoha. Was it to be sure he would be left in peace to pursue his life mission? Was it because he cared about Konoha? They didn't know, but it was useful and so they left him alone.

"It's been two years. What are you doing? Will you ever come back? How much time should I give you before running after you once again? Sasuke…"

Naruto opened one tired eye when the first ray of sunshine touched his face just like a lover would. He was laying on top of the mountain where the faces of the Hokages were carved, his favourite place. The sun always began to warm the village from there.

A bird chirped next to him and he knew that Tsunade wanted to see him. What did that old hag want this time? Naruto hoped that she wouldn't ask him _again_ to take a team of Genin. It's not that he didn't want to. It was just that it would prevent him from going after Sasuke. Naruto was sure that was why she was insisting so much about it.

Muttering he dragged himself to her office and entered without knocking. Sakura was there too along with Neji. A mission for the three of them? Whoa! It must be a serious one! Neji was an ANBU after all. Now Naruto was grinning broadly, that was exactly what he needed.

"So what's up? You need the great Naruto Uzumaki, don't you?"

A deathly silence being his sole answer, his smile wavered a little. Then he noticed that Sakura was on the verge of crying. His heart sank on the pit of his stomach. No… it couldn't be… no… he would have known, right? No, it couldn't be that.

"We have received a report of a huge fight that took place at the border of the Rain. The Rain Kage has allowed us to investigate because… because it is believed that the fighters are none other than Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto's blood didn't know if it should warm up or cool down. His insides were clenching with both hope and dread. His eyes begged Tsunade to explain further, to explain why Sakura was crying. Was it from joy or…

"We don't know what happened. Only that none of them has been spotted since then."

"What? When did the fight end?"

Naruto was fuming. Did they dare wait before telling him? How many days had passed since the battle? How dare they not tell him the moment the battle had begun! And they didn't know who won? Who _died_.

"Calm down, brat! The battle began soon before sunset. They let night pass before sending their report."

They didn't have time to tell him more; he had already left to pack. Neji and Sakura would sum up the mission for him. The first thing he grabbed was Sasuke's forehead protector.

They were travelling as fast as they could. Naruto wouldn't take a break. If they kept going at that speed they would arrive before noon.

As planned they arrived quickly, even sooner than planned. Now they had to be cautious. They didn't know who had survived. Neji was at the lead, his Byakugan taking in their surroundings.

"Here. Two people. One dead. One dying."

Naruto let his hand rest on Sakura's shoulder to support her. Or was it to calm himself down? Taking a deep breath, being extremely cautious they left the safety of the tree. Two people were entangled under a tree.

Naruto began to shake, that wasn't normal. It didn't look like they had fallen after a fight. It was a tender embrace. Something was off. Neither of the two was moving. They seemed unaware of their presence, so unlike Sasuke and Itachi.

"Itachi is dead. Sasuke is dying," whispered Neji.

Sakura took a step forward but Naruto caught her. Slowly he shook his head. "Wait something is off. I will take the lead."

Step by step he approached the sleeping figures, Neji and Sakura following a little behind. When Naruto was less than three steps away from Sasuke the tip of a sword touched his neck. A dark eye opened and the sword lowered.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke! I…" began Naruto, relief washing over him.

Sasuke glared at him and a slender finger went to rest on his pale lips, his brows furrowed. "Shhhh! You will wake Itachi-niisan!"

The three of them froze and exchanged a fast look. Sasuke turned toward his dead brother and softly kissed his cheek. Then he tried to break the embrace but the stiffened arms of his brother prevented him from doing so.

"Niisan, don't be so tense. They're friends from Konoha."

Sasuke turned back to them and smiled. A true and innocent smile they had never seen on those impassive features.

"He promised he won't leave me again."

Naruto's heart broke and he heard Sakura begin to sob convulsively. Neji lowered his gaze.

His eyes glittering with unshed tears Naruto reached for Sasuke, speaking shakily, "Sasuke… Sasuke, I'm sorry… He's…"

Sasuke slapped Naruto's hands away. Carefully he broke free from the dead embrace; Itachi's body falling on the forest floor. Lovingly Sasuke wrapped the Akatsuki's coat around his brother, hiding the deep wounds and the mortal blow that had hit the man's heart. Sasuke then rested against the tree, his breathing uneven. He was badly injured too. He was covered in blood and had a large wound on his side.

"I know he's from the Akatsuki but he will come back to Konoha. I'm sure of it. He will be like his old self again. Sakura… I know it's very daring to ask this from you after all I have done, but since you're a medic nin, could you tend to his wounds?"

That was too much for Sakura who simply fell on her knees and hiccupped with incontrollable crying. Neji carefully drew his ANBU's sword. They would have to destroy Itachi's body to preserve the Sharingan's secret.

"Can… can I check your wounds first," asked Sakura in between sobs.

"No. He's more important and he's suffered more than me."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and shook him.

"He's _dead_! He's fucking _dead_!"

Sasuke stared unblinkingly at him for a moment. Then he began to slightly shake and gave a sad smile. "No… He's just tired… I… We fought for a very long time… I beat him and… I wanted him to be proud, to come back… to be like before… but… he… he didn't dodge my last attack… he…"

Sasuke broke off and turned toward his lifeless brother. He knelt next to him and checked his pulse, sensing none. He closed his eyes for a moment and carefully placed Itachi's head on his knees and began to gently comb his hair.

"Sasuke?" asked a perplexed Naruto.

"Shhh, he's sleeping. You know? I used to be the only one able to see him sleep."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror and shock. What?

"It's the shock. He's repressing the memory," answered Neji, a sad and gloomy look darkening his face.

Naruto could only stare at this part of Sasuke that he had always ignored. But maybe it was a lie, he had always seen this lonely boy. He had heard rumours of how Sasuke used to be. This broken man in front of him was what was left of the child Sasuke used to be and the man he had become. By killing his dream, the only rival he had acknowledged, Sasuke had killed himself. He had nothing left and that hurt. Naruto wasn't enough to bring back Sasuke, to keep him safe. He wasn't enough. He had never been enough.

"Seeing a loved one die is hard, killing him must be horrible. He will need time, especially since this man was his reason for living," murmured Neji with a compassion that only true suffering could give.

Sakura couldn't turn away from the scene playing before her. Sasuke slowly combing his brother's hair, a blank look in his fathomless eyes. Was he lost in the past? He had once said his future lay in the past with Itachi. Now nothing was left of it. Naruto was burning with sadness, anger, and jealousy that Neji was able to understand something he couldn't.

The Hyuga gently squeezed Naruto's shoulder and went near Sasuke. "My mission is to assure the Sharigan's secret is safe. Can I begin?"

Sasuke's hands clenched on his brother's frame for a moment and then he stood up and carefully handed Itachi's corpse over to Neji. His eyes were now lost somewhere on the tree. Neji took off Itachi's coat, necklace, ring, and forehead protector.

"Do you want to keep them?" he asked but was already giving them to Sasuke, knowing the answer.

Sasuke sat back on the ground clutching the small package, his attention locked on the now burning corpse of his brother. Sakura began to cure him but he took no notice. Naruto couldn't help but notice the lack of tears.

"He's very weak. He's suffering from blood loss. I will have to put him to sleep."

Naruto nodded his head and caught Sasuke's body as he went limp. He was abnormally pale which only served to make him look more ethereal, letting his dark hair frame his beautiful face and make the strong yet soft features stand out even more. Naruto settled him on his back, draping his arms around his neck. Sasuke was still clinging to Itachi's things.

"I did the same thing when I lost my father. I couldn't part with his belongings," explained Neji.

Naruto didn't answer. He set off, taking comfort from the toned body pressed against him. He was bringing him back. Sasuke's even breathing was caressing the nape of his neck and Naruto couldn't help but smile a little. Naruto's fingers brushed against something metallic in his pocket and he frowned. Feeling his pouch he soon remembered what it was: Sasuke's forehead protector. Yes, he knew what it was to loose someone precious and to keep everything that reminds you of that person. Even if it wasn't the same, he could still grasp the feeling.

Maybe he wasn't able to completely understand Sasuke's loss, but his love should be enough… right? Lovingly Naruto kissed the soft skin on the crook of Sasuke's arm. He would take care of him and soon everything would be like before.

ooooooooooooooooo

Please review

Next chapter: Pain  
Thanks again! Reviews always feed my inspiration… as you can see I can be even faster with lost of them (trying desperately to have more reviews lol)

EDIT: I decided to make the time skip a little longer, Two years instead of One. That's all.


	9. Pain

**Chapter 9: Pain**

I will never say it enough, but thanks to my Beta.  
Thanks also to the people who actually took the time to help me by reviewing.

ooooooooooooooooo

_"This pain... this pain that fills all of me, this is your pain, so I'll mistake it for love."_

Isaak Caydence

ooooooooooooooooo

"How is he?" asked Sakura after a moment.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he did understand how the village treated Sasuke. Wasn't it almost the same way that Sakura was treating him right now? Not asking how he was doing, not trying to talk to him, only seeing his mask, only talking about Sasuke. When had he stopped caring? Had he ever cared at all? Hadn't he been jealous that Sakura could catch Sasuke's eye just because she had the luck to be a girl? Was the only reason that he tried to seduce her to prevent her from taking Sasuke from him? Damn, thinking was such a pain!

"I'm worried about you, Naruto."

Oh. Maybe he didn't understand anything after all.

"You're slowly wasting away. You're too worried about him," added Sakura, playing nervously with her finger.

Naruto raised his head from his bowl of noodles, some of it dripping down his chin.

"Sakura, don't you care about him anymore?"

"I lost him and I'm not planning to loose you too," she replied with determination.

Naruto slammed his bowl on the counter, his hands shaking.

"You've given up! You've _given up_!" he screamed.

How could she? How could _she_ have given up? Wasn't she in love with Sasuke? Wasn't she the one who had been ready to follow him to death? She had always been there for him, ready to drag him back. And now she was betraying him? She was betraying _them_! Was he all alone? But he wasn't going to give up. Never!

ooooooooooooooooo

How do you know that you are alive? Is it because you breathe? Because you eat, dress, and walk? Is it something more profound like purchasing a dream? Or is it something else, something deeper that only you know? And what happens when you lose this something? Do you simply die? Or do you go on like a living corpse? Once you're broken, once this precious thing is broken, can you ever come back to life?

Wounds of the flesh heal and fade but wounds of the heart leave scars that never disappear. Sasuke had no scars left on his body. He was perfectly healthy. He was walking, getting dressed, eating, breathing, but he wasn't really here. Naruto knew Sasuke always distanced himself from everyone behind his shell but it had never been like this. Sasuke would only speak if necessary and would not linger with anyone. Maybe that wasn't as abnormal as he thought, but Naruto could see that he wasn't living. Sasuke's eyes told him. They lacked the small spark of life they used to have. Sasuke had always had wounds of the heart, wounds that had never stopped bleeding. Wounds he hadn't let heal, but now he had new wounds, deeper wounds that had blew the candles of his eyes.

Sasuke was as worshiped as ever. After all, he had helped kill Orochimaru and had killed Itachi, avenging the Uchiha clan. Nobody seemed to care that he was only an empty shell. Some simply didn't notice and others just didn't care enough. Tsunade used him as an Anbu since he was exceptionally good at it. For a moment Naruto had hated her so much for using Sasuke like a tool, for taking advantage of him, for never asking Naruto to be an Anbu in order to protect him but not caring about protecting Sasuke. And so Naruto had become an Anbu too, even if his wish had been to train a team of genin. He became an Anbu because he couldn't leave Sasuke alone. He couldn't let himself be overtaken, he had to be able to understand everything and he was so far behind already.

Naruto needed Sasuke. He needed to be saved from his loneliness and only this man could do it. Sasuke was the first person to have acknowledged his strength. Iruka loved him but had never trusted his power. Sasuke had been the first one to believe in him and the first one who wished to fight him. Naruto needed to be useful to someone and nobody needed him more than Sasuke. Naruto had told Haku, Inari, Neji, Gaara, Tsunade, and so many others that he understood them because they had lived the same things, but the only one who could understand him seemed to be Sasuke. The only one Naruto couldn't understand was Sasuke because Sasuke wouldn't let him understand. He wouldn't let him believe that everything could be cured. Sasuke had showed him that each situation was different and that just because you've lived something similar it doesn't mean that you can understand somebody else's suffering. Sasuke refused to lie. He refused to let Naruto lie to himself and that was why Sasuke was the only one who could save him, the only one that mattered.

Naruto had also discovered a type of suffering that he never thought existed. He had suffered from hatred and injustice, but what was happening to his friend seemed worse.

"He seems to be taking it well."

"He finally realized his dream, he must be happy."

"He's such a strong person! I really admire him!"

"He's so great. He's the greatest ninja and he's not even showing off!"

Nobody had noticed. All those people who pretended to care about him hadn't noticed. They didn't understand that Sasuke had died the moment Itachi had closed his eyes for all eternity. What was worse, being hated and rejected or being worshiped but being completely alone? All those people pretended to care for him and to love him, but none of them knew him. None of them saw his suffering or they didn't want to see it. Wasn't it horrible that the people who should love you didn't even make the effort to get to know you? That you weren't worth their time and that there was no reason for them to get to know you. At least Naruto had always known what to expect.

That was why Naruto would find himself every single day walking the deserted streets of the Uchiha estate. Nobody else cared enough to come and see him. "He prefers to be alone," seemed to be their very convenient excuse. Every time Naruto became more scared and desperate. He couldn't help Sasuke. He didn't know how to help him and every time Sasuke became more withdrawn. He had taken to wearing Itachi's necklace. He also wore his forehead protector instead of his own and he let his hair grow and tied it into a ponytail. It was as if he was trying to become his brother. Well at least he wasn't painting his nails, right?

Naruto let escape a heartless laugh at his own thought. It was so lame to try to comfort himself with such trivialities. He dropped the bag full of Onigiri on the table and began to look for Sasuke, wandering around the silent house.

"Sasuke? I brought Onigiri. Sasuke?"

Naruto had learned to not wander too much in this house. It was haunted by Sasuke's past and Sasuke didn't let others in his past. Once, when he had been looking for Sasuke, he had wandered too far and found a sword slicing the flesh under his throat. Now he knew which doors he shouldn't try to open. He knew the house like his own. He knew how he had to walk, which floorboard he shouldn't let creak, how he should open the doors, which objects he shouldn't touch. He knew how the house's ghosts lived. He respected Sasuke's devotion to the dead; after all he had always lived with them.

Slowly he pushed the door open. Sasuke was sitting on his bed, only wearing his Anbu pants and holding a kunai in his hand. Naruto's breath caught in his throat and he threw himself at Sasuke to knock the kunai out of his hand. Instead his team-mate simply caught his arm before he could do anything.

"I'm merely sharpening it, Naruto."

Sasuke was smirking but it lacked the teasing in his eyes. And he used his first name. Naruto never thought he would miss the insults because that was how they told each other that they cared. Being called by his name like this, it felt as if Sasuke didn't care anymore. Naruto let his hands fall on Sasuke's, just to make sure that he was still there. There were no scars on Sasuke's body. He was so perfect, so strong. He didn't cry, he didn't hurt himself, he was still sleeping, eating, acting as if nothing had happened only, he seemed soulless. Was it strength not to weep for a loved one? Or was that what was destroying him?

"I brought Onigiri. Will you eat them with me?"

Sasuke began to put away his kunai, putting them all back in their proper spot.

"Hey, you do realize that you're going to eat with the future Hokage, don't you? That's a huge honour!"

Naruto was trying to act like his usual self, to create a feeling of normality. He would be loud, hyperactive, anything to fill in the silence. Suddenly he was grabbed by the wrist and thrown on the bed. Sasuke was leaning on him, straddling his hips. Then his lips were on his, his hands undressing him. Naruto's body was reacting; his mind was yelling and lost. With the greatest of efforts he pushed Sasuke away. He reversed the position and immobilized Sasuke under him, grabbing his wrist to keep his hands from wandering. His breathing was laboured and his eyes slightly glazed. God, this was hard.

A cold smirk crept on Sasuke's features and he ground his hips against Naruto's.

"Isn't that what you want, _Naruto_?"

Naruto swallowed and took a deep breath.

"No, not like that."

Chuckling slightly Sasuke seductively tilted his head to the left, exposing his throat and spreading his hair on his face. One of his fathomless black eyes, half closed, was locked on Naruto. Sasuke was breathtaking, simply too gorgeous.

"Really?" he purred.

Naruto's hold on Sasuke hardened. He could have him now.

"Yes," and with all his self-control he released his friend and stood up, leaving him spread on the bed, like a dying flower.

Sasuke slowly lifted himself on his elbows, eyeing Naruto from behind his bangs, a humourless smile on his lips.

"Trying to be strong, Naruto? Or do you prefer this male whore who looks so like me…"

Naruto froze dead on the spot. A blinding anger took over him. In one movement he had punched Sasuke hard on the face and was back on top of him, eyes red from fury. A trail of blood flowed from Sasuke's lips, staining the sheet but not erasing his smile. He spit blood on Naruto's cheek, defying Naruto with a soulless glare. Naruto closed his eyes, seeing behind his eyelids a familiar scene. Sasuke had done exactly the same thing when Naruto had tried to stop him from going to Orochimaru.

Why? Why was he doing this? Was it to test him? Was it to see if he truly cared for him? To test his loyalty and the strength of their bond? Was he looking for a proof that Naruto wasn't going to leave him, even if he hurt him?

Slowly he let his fingers caress Sasuke's face and slide in his hair. Biting his lips he let himself lie on top of Sasuke, nestling his head on the crook of his neck and he wept. He wept for himself and Sasuke, for all the pain they suffered. He wept because he didn't understand, because he felt powerless, because he loved this broken man, because he needed to.

After what seemed like an eternity but must have been only the flutter of wings, he began to laugh. Sasuke was breaking him and yet he still found comfort in his sole presence. Straightening up, he wiped his tears and sat.

"I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

He had hoped for, "Yes, you are, dobe" but only silence answered him. Maybe he was asking for too much. Maybe he should just take what was offered to him without asking questions because he might never get anything else, but he was a believer. Sighing at his own foolishness he went for the door.

"So, are you going to eat those Onigiri with me or not?"

Sasuke shrugged and followed him. Naruto never asked himself if it was worth the time or the effort. He had always had a taste for lost cases. He believed to be the only one who could solve them maybe because he was the only one to really try. He just needed to take one look at Sasuke to remember how he used to be, how his eyes would light up with mischief and he knew it was worth anything.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Are you sure you don't want to leave Anbu? You could take a genin team."

Naruto shook his head. He had to keep going on even if he wasn't making any progress with Sasuke. By being an Anbu and having the same kind of missions made Naruto think that he shared something with Sasuke. Of course Sasuke wasn't the only reason why he had asked to be an Anbu. How would he be able to be in charge of teaching others if he didn't understand what he was asking of them and if he hadn't tasted their pain? If he hoped to become the greatest the Hokage he couldn't let Tsunade keep baby-sitting him.

"Naruto, you've completed enough Anbu missions and if you're fading away you won't be able to help him."

She might actually be right. He was sick of it all.

"Youngsters will give you some spunk. I have already thought of a good team you could…"

Naruto sprang up, that was it!

"Old Hag! You're right! Give a team to Sasuke too! That might help him! Don't you think?"

"What? Are you mad? He's too unstable for that!"

Naruto sank back to his chair. That was true. He was getting desperate. How long had Sasuke been a ghost of his former self? Half a year. You couldn't ask someone to finish their mourning in half a year but they were ninjas for goodness sake! Had Sasuke been like that after his parents' death? He had been all alone at this time, maybe he would just heal by himself.

"Ok. Who are they?" he finally asked. He couldn't do anything for Sasuke, so he would worry about his own being a little more from now on.

Tsunade smiled brightly and gave him the date and time when he had to meet his new team.

"You will see for yourself."

ooooooooooooooooo

"And so I have to meet them in ten minutes," Naruto finished with a broad grin.

Sasuke secured his blade on his back and placed his Anbu mask on his face. He had to leave for a long mission. Naruto wasn't worried; he knew no one could beat Sasuke. He left without a word, leaving Naruto alone in the deserted estate. Naruto chose to think it was a proof of his trust.

Could someone explain to him why he was so stressed out? He was the bloody teacher! He shouldn't be so worried at the prospect of meeting his team! But, he wanted them to like him and to look up at him. He wanted to be cool. How had Kakashi-sensei done it?

First he would be right on time, not in advance, nor late. Naruto chewed on his lips while eyeing the doors suspiciously. What if they put a pail on the doorframe just like he had done to Kakashi-sensei? How were they going to react? Damn, he was too anxious.

Checking for any traps he pushed open the door. Three youngsters were quietly waiting for him. Two boys and one girl who would become team 5 if they passed the test.

"Huh? Oh no! Why do we have to have _him_ for a teacher? Father says he's no good!" yelled the blond boy.

Naruto mentally sighed. Well, he would just have to prove himself, as usual. For the moment he wanted to strangle the blond boy. Not a good start.

"Well… for the moment, you're just a bunch of brats so you can't judge me. Just like Kakashi-sensei said, my first impression is that I don't like you guys."

Now they were sitting outside for the introduction.

"Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I love Ramen and I'm the next Hokage," Naruto glared at the annoying blond boy who had huffed at this remark and then continued, "My hobby is to bother Sasuke I guess..." Well it was more like trying to pull him back together.

"Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha?" asked the blond, suddenly showing some interest.

How was it possible that even when he wasn't here, Sasuke could still manage to steal the spotlight?

"Introduce yourself first, brat."

The boy straightened up, his chin held high. His clothes were spotless and refined of a deep shade of green combined with silver. They consisted of shorts, a turtleneck shirt that he didn't tuck in, and a vest. His arms were bandaged up to the elbow for the left arm and up to the shoulder for the right. He wore his forehead-protector across his chest. He had short blond hair with long bangs and golden eyes. He looked a little aristocratic and cunning.

"I'm Hitokage Ryû. I know Ryû's a very common name but I'm not common. I'm very special! I'm the strongest! My father is the current Anbu captain. I like…"

_To brag about myself_, thought Naruto. A little voice, who sounded strangely like Sasuke's, reminded him that he used to be just like that. He shut it off.

"… and to train, not that I need to of course. My ambition is to be just like my father because he's the greatest! So, you know Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto let a grin graze his features. Payback time!

"That's none of your business. I'm no good so I don't see why you would want to know more about my friends. Next."

"Go, go Ibara!" pressed the blond, while glancing at the girl behind him. Uh oh, was something going on?

Ibara was tall and well built. He wore a beret pushed down to his eyes that were light green. His forehead protector seemed to be attached to the beret. His clothes were a bit shabby-looking and strange. The right leg on his pants was shorter than the left with three belts on it. His shirt was the exact opposite; the left sleeve was short while the right was long. His arms were covered with a net-like material.

"Ji Ibara. I wish to protect my loved ones and all the weak, like women."

_Oh he still hasn't met Sakura or Tsunade, _thought Naruto.

"I'm a bit of a daredevil but I'm strong, so it's ok. I'm sort of Ryû's handym… er best friend."

"And he's always wearing that awful beret because he's ba…" began the blond, trying to remove the hat, before he was shut up by a well aimed kick.

"Ok and you?" asked Naruto turning towards the girl. She was sitting a little behind, clutching a katana. She had very long brown hair and mauve eyes that fled each time he tried to catch her gaze. She was wearing a blue kimono top and white pants with pink shoes. Her forehead protector was tied to her obi.

"My name is Myôjô Silk. My dream… I… it's… sort of… stupid… but I want to be strong… so I can be useful to the one I love… well… if I can find him…" she was now as pink as her shoes and was trying desperately not to look at Ryû, who was half dead from laughter and leaning on Ibara who simply nodded as if to say "yes, that's a girl".

Tears were beginning to gather at the corner of her eyes when Ryû suddenly slapped her on the back, "Hey, it's girlish but it's a cool dream. I'm sure you will be very useful."

Naruto lift an eyebrow. Ok, there was definitely something going on here.

"Really? Thanks. Say… Naruto-sensei… were you Kakashi-sensei's student?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Silk blushed bright red and clutched her katana tighter.

"So you really are friends with Uchiha-sama! You've got to introduce me to him!"

Oh this was going to be a difficult team. How were they going to cope with tomorrow's test? This promised to be interesting…

ooooooooooooooooo

Please don't forget to live a review, even if it's just a word. What do you think of my new characters? We will see them regularly… Hope you like them! You will know a bit more about them in the next chapter…

Next chapter: Team 5

Ibara, Ryû, and Silk are mine, please do not use them in your stories! Thanks to She-who-has-no-name for her help in creating them.

EDIT: Another change in time. Instead of one month of mourning it became half a year, which is indeed far more real (thanks to the person who pointed it out to me)  
By the way, Naruto decided to take better care of himself, but he's still going to watch over Sasuke as before, he's not giving up, only thinking more of his own being.


	10. Team 5

**Chapter 10: Team 5 **

I will never say it enough, but thanks to my Beta.  
Ibara, Ryû and Silk are mine, please do not use!  
Thanks too to the people who took the time to review. Please keep doing you! I need you!

ooooooooooooooooo

They were all well hidden. Good. And now what? What was he supposed to do? He had attacked Kakashi-sensei right away, but the three kids didn't seem to find this idea entertaining. Maybe he should pretend to drop his guard and see what happened.

Naruto hadn't even finished lowering his defence when a white blur armed with kunai tried to attack him. Ibara was indeed a daredevil, and quite good since he had stopped fighting as soon as he realized it was only a clone. Now Ibara was aiming for the other clone, good. Was that Ryû following? The little bastard!

Ryû had used Ibara's back as a springboard to jump on Naruto's clone. It seemed that the kid was an opportunist since Ibara hadn't been warned; he was now laying on the mud muttering.

Getting out from his hiding place Naruto caught Ryû by the ankle and shook him a little making sure he was a safe distance away from the two bells. Naruto had to drop Ryû, who fell on his head (although he deserved it) because Ibara had just thrown some Shuriken at him. The blond took this opportunity to dash for the trees, leaving his saviour behind. It seemed that Ryû was all talk. Well, at least Ibara cared for his friend. They would make a good team. But, where was Silk?

Silk was still safely hidden in the trees, unaware that he was just behind her. She was still glued to the katana pressed against her breast which meant she wouldn't be able to draw it. Why wasn't she trying something?

"They said I had to wait here… that I would bother them if I tried… I only wanted to help… even if I don't have a bell… should I really stay here?" she whispered softly.

"Well no, I would like to see what you're worth," answered Naruto.

Silk jumped out of her skin but didn't scream; instead she threw half of her Shuriken at him or tried to seeing as how she totally missed him. Holy cow! She had protected her hiding place. Four tree-trunks, one from each direction, were coming towards him and a set of explosive notes was falling from above and underneath a net was closing on him. Thank God he was fast otherwise she would have squashed him! It was a bit messy to set off all traps at once, but still a good idea. She had used this little time to get away.

Naruto chuckled to himself. They were all hidden under a bush. They already had a bit of team work. Too bad Ryû only thought about using the others for his own good, Ibara tried to shun Silk and the latter was trying desperately to be of some use, even if that meant sacrificing herself. Well, she had understood the ninja's way but she was pushing it a little too far, a ninja wasn't supposed to let himself be killed.

"So Silk, you'll be the bait. You will pretend to steal the food. Ibara, you immobilize Naruto-sensei and I'll take the bells for you and me. Ok?"

Oh the clever little bugger of an opportunist! He pretended to use Silk without promising anything in return just because he could. Ryu was going to let Ibara do all the work luring him with the prospect of gaining a bell, while all he had to do was extend his hand and grab the bells. Naruto knew who was getting tied to the post.

Silk obediently went to get the food, moving as silently as she could and using each shadow as a cover. She was doing quite a good job. Ibara and Ryû were standing watch, ready to jump on him. Fine, he would play their game.

"You!" he screamed, with his most frightening voice, materializing behind Silk. She slowly turned toward him completely resigned to her fate. He gently patted her head, amused. Ibara chose this moment to set his trap in motion. Naruto let himself be captured and waited for Ryû to make his move. There he was, sneaking from underneath to grab the bells. Without an effort he got rid of Ibara and began to tie Ryu with some ropes. But he didn't count on Silk who dashed to help him. What? She was helping the one who had used her? She dashed to help the little bugger, cutting the ropes and trying to buy him an escape by throwing herself at Naruto. Time was up.

There. That was better. The little opportunist was tied to the post. Silk was back to clutching her katana, head hung low, and Ibara was glaring daggers at him. Good. He had explained the rules; they couldn't give Ryû any food. He was already expecting Silk to give him some, but the team's future laid in Ibara's hands.

"Oh God I'm hungryyyyyy!" whined Ryû, eyeing Ibara's bento.

"That's your fault! If you hadn't come up with such a shitty plan…"

"You can eat some of my food, Ryû-san," proposed Silk, already feeding him.

"See Ibara? She's nice!"

Silk blushed bright red, her hand shaking a little. Ibara rolled his eyes in despair.

"I can be the bait again if you want," whispered Silk.

Naruto had to use all of his self-control to stop himself from strangling the girl. She was impossible! He would have to teach her a great deal about self-esteem and self-preservation.

"You're pitiful, Ryû! A_ girl_ has to help you! Stop that, Silk-chan you have to eat too. I'm going to give him some of my food, a lady shouldn't starve herself."

Naruto smiled. Well it wasn't exactly teamwork but it was close enough. They would grow well, he hoped. After explaining all that Kakashi had explained to him about the Ninja, they set off and Team 5 was formed.

Silk gently set Ryû free.

"I could have done it myself you know, it's just I don't want to show off too much."

She blushed and smiled before running to catch up with him. Naruto sighed… she was definitely impossible. Sasuke and Sakura had left him tied up, Orochimaru and Tsunade-baachan had done the same to Ero-sanin and here was this cute little girl breaking the tradition. Yep, he would have to teach her one or two things…

ooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke was back from his mission. Naruto had just finished his first mission with his team. He had been team 5's teacher for one week already. Ibara was the best one, really reckless but good. Then came Silk who always tried her best but he had to keep yelling at her for sacrificing herself all the time. Ryû was clever but he always manipulated others to do all the work for him and he wasn't very good even if he always bragged. Worse, Naruto suspected he was very scared.

"Really you should see them. They aren't like us at all. Silk is worrying me a little. I'm afraid she will do something reckless and get herself killed."

Naruto bit his lip, his team had given him strength and brought the sun back in his head. He wasn't going to let Sasuke destroy his good mood, even if the bastard was still giving him the silent treatment.

"Can't you at least answer me?"

The dark man only lifted an eyebrow, not bothering to look at him, still cleaning his Anbu equipment. Naruto clenched his fists.

"Are you trying to see when I'm going to break? When I'm going to punch you? When I'll give up? Know that…"

He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. Someone had just knocked on the door.

"Kakashi, what a pleasure" spoke Sasuke softly, a smirk firmly in place.

"Well I will leave then. See you later, Sasuke."

ooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi drank his tea slowly. They hadn't exchanged a word since Naruto's departure. Sasuke had only made tea for the two of them. He was now looking elsewhere, as if he wasn't really there. Kakashi knew perfectly well where Sasuke was, in the past. Lost somewhere in the past, happy or sad memories didn't matter, just memories of Itachi. He had done the same when his father died. He wasn't deceiving himself. He didn't understand Sasuke's suffering, it was totally different from what he had lived, and yet he could guess the shape of his pain. Sasuke was strong, stronger than he had been. Kakashi had stopped eating and sleeping. Sasuke was carrying on.

"You know, I'm really sorry."

Sakura had warned him of the silence. Sasuke only spoke when strictly necessary. So he didn't wait long for an answer.

"Sorry, for being such a poor teacher. I wish I could have stopped you, saved you."

Kakashi tentatively stretched his hand toward Sasuke but a slap prevented him from touching him. The three of them were his first and only team. He considered them like his team mates, like his family… his children.

"I'm sorry I've lost you…"

Sasuke finally looked at him, his eyes harsh. When he spoke his tone was bitter.

"What are you trying to say? That you were right? Do you think I didn't know that?"

"No… Naruto told me. You never really planned to kill him, did you?"

The teen didn't answer. Kakashi just went on.

"I guess at first you really thought you wanted him dead, then you must have realized you wanted him back. Maybe you even planned to let him kill you, or to die with him. I don't know. Maybe you don't either. I'm not judging you, Sasuke. I'm just sorry for not being able to break the link you had with your brother. I'm sorry that you have to suffer like this again."

Sasuke refilled their cups of tea. The silence was back but not heavy. He had just wanted to say it because he felt guilty. The same way he felt guilty for Obito's death. There were so many things he hadn't been able to prevent. He needed to make amendments. That's why he always spent hours in the cemetery, where he had seen her for the first time.

A brush against his forearm brought him back to reality, just in time to see Sasuke's rapidly retracting hand. Kakashi felt a wave of warmth; it was as if he had been forgiven.

"You know Naruto will be a great teacher, I'm glad he's that girl's teacher."

"Silk?"

Saving his tea cup just in time, Kakashi smiled softly behind his mask. It seemed like Sasuke cared more than he let on. Good, Naruto wasn't doing it all for nothing.

"Yes Silk. She's a cute girl. I don't really know her… but she's often at the cemetery. She must have lost a family member. I had only talked to her once, but yesterday Naruto introduced us."

ooooooooooooooooo

_"Hurry Kakashi-sensei! You've got to come!" _

_"Why here? Aren't you usually eating Ramen at Ichiraku?" _

_Naruto kept dragging him, a wide grin showing all his teeth. What the hell was he planning? Why did he say yes for Ramen? He had Come Come Paradise to read! _

_"Because you're the present, Kakashi-sensei!" _

_He was the what? A Naruto as joyful and hyperactive as this was not a good prospect. What was going to happen? Was he going to try to see under his mask _again

_"Pork Ramen for two please," yelled Naruto, forcing Kakashi to sit down. _

_Well, at least he could keep reading Come Come Paradise. He could hear the people preparing the Ramen, it smelled good. It had been a long time since he had eaten with Naruto. It was one of these days where everything was right, perfect…_

_A sudden "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih" and a bowl of Ramen spilled on his last copy of Come Come Paradise made him rethink that last statement. It wasn't a perfect day at all. With a heavy sigh he raised his only visible eye to look at the waitress and met a pair of mauve eyes on a very very red face. _

_"K…kakashi-sensei! I'm so…sorry!" _

_Naruto was splitting his sides with laughter. Silk was trying to save the book and at the same time averting her eyes from the pictures. _

_"You again? You really can't stand Come Come Paradise, can you? It's the second time you've ruined it…" _

_"I swear I didn't do it on purpose! I'm so sorry! I will buy you another one!" _

_This was the last straw for Naruto, who began to bang his fist on the table in a hysteric fit of laughter. He was picturing twelve-year-old Silk trying to buy an adult book. That was too much. _

_"Naruto-sensei, you're mean! I'm sure you did it on purpose," blamed Silk very softly._

_"I thought you would be happy to meet your Kakashi-sensei. It's your reward for your awesome progress, Silk."_

_"Sensei" yelled Silk blushing crimson. _

_Naruto ignored her and turned toward his ex-teacher, grinning and visibly very proud of his little joke. _

_"So, how did you meet sweet Silk?"_

_"I don't really know her, Naruto. I've just seen her a couple of times at the cemetery and once I bumped into her, which resulted in my Come Come Paradise falling on the mud." _

_Naruto busied himself with his Ramen. He merely gave a little wave when Ryû came to sit with them. The blond child sized up Kakashi and leaned against him as if to tell him a secret, but he was eyeing Silk with an evil glint in his eyes. "I heard your explanation Kakashi-sensei, is that really all there is? Because you know she's got a crush on you…" _

_"Ryû!" began Silk, outraged. But she didn't have a chance to finish whatever she wanted to say. Ryû had been hit on the head by Ibara, who also worked at the shop. _

_"Ryû! You can't go telling a woman's secret like that!" _

_Naruto nearly chocked on his Ramen while Kakashi merely kept on reading Come Come Paradise, still listening with one ear, greatly amused. He understood why Naruto loved his team. They were cute. _

_After Silk left with her rumpled dignity, muttering how she was going to make them pay, was soon caught up by both guys and her Sensei. He draped his arms around their shoulders and began to expose a plan. _

_"Listen, your mission is to see under Kakashi-sensei's mask. If you succeed I will teach you a new move." _

_"Yeah! I will do it! It will be soooo easy for me!" bragged Ryû. Ibara was already plotting, not breaking contact with his pray. _

_Silk straightened up and walked straight to Kakashi-sensei. Throwing her team mates a superior look she untied her apron and spread it like a curtain around Kakashi's head, effectively covering him completely. _

_"There, you can eat without worrying about these morons, Sensei." _

_A low laugh answered from behind the apron, and a couple of angry yells from behind her. She had won the fight. _

ooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi gulped his tea and set the cup on the table. Sasuke was grieving, but he was doing fine. With Naruto's report he had expected worse, but Sasuke was slowly healing.

"Maybe you should train that Silk you know? She's always carrying a katana, you should teach her how to use it."

Sasuke continued to play with his tea, tilting it, looking lost. Then he raised his head hesitating for a minute and then very softly said, "Itachi used to make fun of me, saying you could see destiny in the tea leaves."

"Don't think about him," answered Kakashi, patting him on the shoulder.

Sasuke moved his shoulder away, reluctant to the touch. Kakashi tried to talk a bit more, after all Sasuke had spoken but the teen stayed withdrawn in his silence.

ooooooooooooooooo

Please don't forget to live a review, even if it's just a word. That is what keeps me going… I need you guys (smile)

Next chapter: Revelations  
We will go back to Sasuke and Naruto in the next chapter, it will be the last really depressing chapter, you will see the fight between Itachi and Sasuke.  
I hope you don't mind Ryû, Silk and Ibara, I thought they would relax the atmosphere.


	11. Revelations

**Chapter 11: Revelations**

I will never say it enough, but thanks to my Beta.  
Ibara, Ryû and Silk are mine, please do not use!  
Thanks to the people who actually took the time to help me by reviewing. I'm really thankfull!  
This is the last chapter with this much angst… (smile)

ooooooooooooooooo

Naruto had forgotten how boring D class missions were. Fortunately, his team's antics kept him pretty busy and amused him a great deal. Silk was making Ryû pay for his blunder with Kakashi. She would act normal around him but every time she had the opportunity she would criticize him, with just one well-aimed muttered word. Ryû had been accused of cowardice, snivelling, sulking, being a worthless show-off lazy sod, and the worst part was that all those accusations were true. Naruto couldn't protect his student, worse he had to agree with the accusations hoping he could help the kid. Yet Silk still let Ryû use her. Naruto had to admit the kid was clever. His plans always worked, without him doing a thing and staying safely behind. After one week Silk had finally settled for not talking to him at all, not even to insult him. Ryû had seemed unfazed by all the insults and just kept barging, but Naruto knew it was hurting him. The silent treatment seemed to really bother Ryû.

Naruto stretched a little and went to see Sasuke. His team helped him deal with Sasuke. As expected he didn't answer the door so Naruto invited himself in. Sasuke was resting on his couch, dressed as usual. When he wasn't in his Anbu uniform, he wore a yukata of the deepest dark that fell to his feet, with a silver ribbon as a belt and the Uchiha emblem in crimson on the back. The yukata's sleeves widened at the wrists just like a kimono's. He wore dark pants under the yukata, which he wore half open showing his chest. He still wore the gloves he wore when he was with Orochimaru and the yukata's collar was of the same style. His long hair was tied in a low ponytail, just as Itachi used to do. On his neck was the ever present necklace, Itachi's. When he was on a mission, he would tie Itachi's forehead protector across his silk belt, on his left.

Naruto was still amazed by how much he was affected by Sasuke. He was so attractive. His burning personality, his burning beauty. Naruto felt like a moth driven to his light. But even if Sasuke was now burning him, he knew it wouldn't last forever. Sasuke would transform the moth into a butterfly. Naruto just had to give him back his fire to help him heal.

Kneeling on the floor, Naruto let his head rest on the couch, mere inches from Sasuke's. He could breathe the same air and smell his intoxicating scent. He just had to stop himself from drooling. He chuckled at his own tactlessness, how could he think such things now? With a tenderness many thought him incapable of, he pushed back one of the silky dark bangs, brushing his cheek. His other hand was entangled in the soft ponytail, distractedly curling it on his fingers.

Sasuke's breathing began to change and become laboured. Sasuke's eyebrows frowned and sweat began to collect on his features. Was he having a nightmare? It seemed likely; he was now tossing a little. Yet he still chose to sleep? When Naruto had nightmares he tended to try to repel the sleep until he collapsed wishing the tiredness would prevent him from dreaming. Sasuke was facing his nightmares. He had always faced everything. But today, Naruto was here to wake him up, to help him. Gently he patted his cheek. Long and elegant eyelashes fluttered open, revealing slightly clouded black eyes.

"Hey there," said Naruto, grinning.

"Hey," answered Sasuke, letting his head lean in Naruto's touch.

"Sorry for waking you. You seemed to be having a nightmare. How are you feeling today?"

He shrugged and closed his eyes. His breathing was once again calm and steady.

"Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… Itachi…"

Naruto shushed him with a finger. Sasuke turned on his back, breaking their touch.

"Sasuke, don't talk about him. I understand…"

Sasuke's eyes hardened and he stood up, pushing Naruto out of his way. Naruto gulped, he had avoided using the word 'understand' but it had just escaped him. He had just broken the little connection he had just created, what a moron. Standing up, he went after Sasuke to the lake in the garden.

"Sasuke I…"

"Leave."

Naruto stopped dead on his tracks. Never since his return had Sasuke asked him to leave. Had he just blown up all his work? A month's work destroyed by one word, one misstep? Why? Why was Sasuke this angry?

"Sasuke… I… really want to understand and…"

Sasuke turned around, his eyes blazing with fury. Naruto hadn't seen such life in him since Itachi's death. Why did it have to be anger? He stepped toward him, opening his mouth to explain. A punch in the face sent him flying, his back connected with a tree.

"I told you to piss-off! You never listen! I already told you, you couldn't understand! Stop fucking pretending! And don't pretend you _want_ to understand! You're not even trying!"

Naruto felt his temper rise. Damn, he wasn't going to let Sasuke talk to him like that without reacting! If Sasuke wanted a fight, fine. After all they hadn't sparred for so long and Sasuke wasn't the only one suffering here. He was too! And he was frustrated!

"I'm trying! You're the one who's being a stubborn ass!"

They were at each other's throat, fighting tooth and nails but not using Chidori or Fuutonrasenshuriken. Naruto caught Sasuke in the stomach causing him to fall heavily on the pier Naruto tried to push him into the water but ended up being thrown inside. Memories of their awful fight, years before, came flooding into his mind.

Sasuke was reminiscing too, of when his father taught him the Katon Jutsu, of when he saw Itachi's face in the lake and jumped in to destroy it. Now he was almost seeing him again, aside from the line under his eyes, he was his brother's replica. He remembered a painful fight where his heart had been ripped…

Naruto noticed Sasuke's attacks slowing down, but he was so angry and so desperate. He needed the adrenaline. He needed to get rid of all his frustration. Sasuke was unnerving him!

"What? Are you going soft? Aren't trying to kill me anymore, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's hand clutched around his throat and for a moment Naruto felt fear. Something was really off. He was struggling but Sasuke's hold was too strong.

"You're not worth it anymore."

That gave him the strength he needed. He sent him back on the ground, straddling him, his fist raised to punch.

"What?"

A cold smirk was his only warning before he saw Sasuke's eyes, locked with his, turned into spinning comas that became a single spinning shuriken. Naruto dropped into a totally black world. His senses felt strange, as if out of time. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, and then a cold hand grazed his neck, soft lips whispering.

"I already have what I wanted, their price isn't worth them."

Naruto turned but only darkness met him. His mind caught up… price? Was killing a loved one the price of those eyes? Were they the same as Itachi's? Was it what had happened to Sasuke when Itachi had come for Naruto? He still remembered Sasuke's heart-breaking screams.

"I will be gentle. I will make you listen, glimpse the truth. You will see my suffering, Naruto. You will see the murder of my clan and my revenge. Hope you enjoy the show."

ooooooooooooooooo

_Naruto was watching the scenes unfold before him: Sasuke's father's obsession with Itachi and his lack of acknowledgment of Sasuke. He had never thought Sasuke was so similar to himself. He saw Sasuke's mother's gentle and silent caring, her soft smile and small reassurance. Naruto had to blink tears away, was this what having a mother was like? Really? He could feel the warmth, he could taste the tenderness… he was sensing all of Sasuke's feelings. _

_Later he saw Itachi and he felt jealousy wash over him. The worship, the devotion, the love and smiles Sasuke gave him. Itachi was his world, his everything. Naruto hadn't even fathomed how close they were… _

_Then he saw Itachi sliding away and Sasuke's worries grow and grow, Itachi's misstep, Sasuke's father's acknowledgment and the words of reassurance from his mother. He could feel his insides turning, he knew what was coming, he could feel the premonitions. _

_And he saw it all, the blood, the carnage, the horrible betrayal that had killed Sasuke's kindness and purity, not his innocence because Sasuke had always been too aware of the world to have any. He saw the fear and the shame that had devoured him. Naruto cried, trying to hug the destroyed child. He had at last seen what had taken of Sasuke to let him live, to renounce to the eyes he could gain with his death. _

_He hated the village once more, for rejecting him because of the Kyuubi and for neglecting Sasuke. They had buried the memory; they hadn't wanted to remember the Uchihas' murder. Sasuke had been left to himself. He tasted the bitterness, the sorrow, the wounds of betrayal, worse than he could have imagined. Worse than what he had felt when Sasuke had left him. He had never been sure of Sasuke's friendship. He hadn't known of their mutual love (if it was mutual). Sasuke had believed in his brother, in his love and his kindness. _

_Sasuke had been right all along, he didn't understand. He didn't see the depth of it all. Even now he knew that it was just a glimpse. Naruto knew he would never be enough, but Itachi was dead; he wasn't a danger anymore. Now he had to exorcise his ghost, or at least lessen its effect on Sasuke. He knew he would never have the heartfelt smiles, never see the love in Sasuke's eyes but he would have his trust. He would gain it all, he would have the Uchiha heir in a way Itachi had never had, but he would never have what Itachi had had. _

_Slowly trees dashed before his eyes, Sasuke's heart was thundering. He was going to see the end of the story. He could feel the excitement rising in him and in Sasuke but it was melt with dread. _

_Itachi was alone. Sasuke knew his partner, Kisame, had left for at least two days. It was fearless that Sasuke had entered the small clearing, just next to a beautiful lake, glinting in the slowly fading sunlight. Itachi had raised his Sharingan eyes to him and rain had started to pour on their standing and immobile forms. In seconds Sasuke was drenched, his bangs falling limply against his features. Itachi had walked toward him and opened his coat, lifting a part of it to protect Sasuke from the rain. Sasuke was still so small compared to his brother. _

_A memory had flashed behind Sasuke's black eyes, a small boy trying not to cry but lost in the forest, rain freezing his small body. The rain had stopped but little Sasuke could still hear it. He had raised his crumpled face to see his brother standing other him, his coat open to protect him. But then another memory had shattered the nice reminiscence, a blood rain, bodies collapsing… Sasuke's eyes turned red. _

_At the very same time, Itachi had smoothly stepped away as the rain ceased. Itachi was standing on the same place than just before, had it all been a dream? A hope? Or a blessed moment… _

_"As you wished I've lived for this moment. I've survived. I've betrayed my friends and severed my bonds, taste my hatred! And die!"_

_Just like the last time they met, Sasuke dashed straight toward his brother, chidori chirping in his hand. Was it a cry of war, of hatred, or of despair? Just like on that fateful day Itachi didn't even dodge, he just caught his brother's wrist, his face as impassive as a mask. But Sasuke wasn't the same hopeless child, already left-handedly he had drawn Kusanagi and Itachi had backed away. _

_The fight had started, not the pitiful fight of a weak child before a genius, but the fight of two geniuses at their strongest. Yet Naruto knew Sasuke had yet to bloom, he didn't have the eyes. Sasuke had outclassed his brother and surpassed him more that he had ever dreamed of. Naruto remembered that Itachi was slowly loosing his eyesight. At the present time the blooming flower was fighting the fading one. _

_Was it really a battle? It looked like a perfectly achieved dance. They were brushing each other, each touch a lover's caress that shaped a ribbon of blood. Ribbons that trailed in the air bent and curved leaving behind a drizzle of bloody tears. Locks of black hair rained and scattered to die on the muddy ground. The light was a succession of reddish fire melting with dark cursed flames. (1)_

_Twists of bodies, clashes of steel, brushing and touching in a deadly tango. Naruto could taste the pain, a sorrow that could break bones and crush lives. He could feel the love mixed with hatred, the strange link they shared beyond death. The dancers seemed reluctant to let the music die, they stretched time, extended their connection, spared each other, and pushed until one of them broke._

_Sasuke grazed his brother's throat with Kusanagi, Chidori coursing within. A light touch was all it took; Itachi only laid his hand on his brother's holding the sword, not enough to stop the stab but enough to break Sasuke. Letting go of the blade, Sasuke's fingers brushed Itachi's cheek, sliding on his face, brushing his hair and body as he himself dropped on the ground, on his knees, hand clutching Itachi's torn clothes. _

_Only a whispered"why?" that carried everything, all the feelings. _

_Head lowered, Sasuke buried his head in the creases of the Akatsuki coat. A slender hand gently cupped the young man's chin, forcing him to raise his head. _

_"You're not ready yet, foolish Otouto, you don't have…_them_." _

_As their eyes locked Itachi plunged the Mangekyô in Sasuke's Sharingans. Naruto closed his eyelids tightly, wishing he could block the sound too. But there was no screaming. As he dared a look he only saw a smile creep on Itachi's lips as Sasuke resisted the Mangekyô's power. Glaring and hurt eyes, diving in cold unfeeling ones, Sasuke drew his brother's to him, his lips brushing the shell of his hear. _

_"Itachi-niisan." _

_Sasuke kicked him hard on the stomach, sending the tired man flying to the lake. With a sideslip Itachi stabilized on the water. He waved toward his brother, as he used to do before poking his head. Sasuke dashed at him, chakra blazing around him. _

_Now the dance included a new partner, the water splashing around them, as the setting, weapon and protection. Naruto understood what Sasuke had meant by the connection between two great ninja. He was seeing it happen right in front of him. _

_As fire brushed him, Itachi dropped in the water's depth. Slowly coming back to the surface, lying on his back, his head raised toward the lasting sun, a drop fell from the corner of his eyes, but Sasuke and Naruto knew it wasn't a tear. _

_Bangs wet, drops clinging to them and falling back into the depths, Sasuke was watching, transfigured. Emerging like a forgotten curse, Itachi was suddenly mere inches from Sasuke, with a push of his palm Sasuke was sent flying against a tree. Death wearing his brother's features came rushing toward him. Sasuke wasn't a frightened child anymore, he always faced everything. _

_The kunai sank to the hilt, a curtain of black fell on him as two fingers poke his head, then the weight of a body. Sasuke caught it, letting the head drop on his shoulder, the fingers brushing him before the arms settled unmoving against them. He was flushed against the already cooling body. _

_Hugging him carefully, Sasuke lowered to the floor, arms tightly wrapped against his brother's back to support him. With Sasuke's movement, Itachi's head tilted, letting the curtain spread between them, as an ephemeral link. Some blood trailed from the pale lips, staining the white features. _

_Eyes unseeing and black, Sasuke clung to his brother's frame, leaning on him, a soulless and soundless scream echoing in his heart. Hand entangled in the hair, cheek on cheek, arms wrapped around the frail form, Sasuke's scattered into as many fragments as drops of blood littered the scene of their separation. The dying flower had joined his grave; the other one had achieved his blooming. _

_Carrying him as a precious child, Sasuke helped Itachi rest against a tree. After he tended as much as possible to their wounds, he knelt before him._

_"Niisan…Niisan?" _

_The day was slowly dying away as darkness spread her arms and her long icy fingers cooled down all she touched. Her dark mane lowered over everything like a curtain of night. _

_"Niisan you won't ever leave me again, right?"_

_As the last thread of red light was swallowed up, the night settled herself on the world, her hair glowing with starry pearls. One single silver eye opened to watch over those who sought her._

ooooooooooooooooo

(1) For those who might wonder, I'm referring to Itachi's flames, which are dark if you remember his escape from Jiraiya's frog's stomach.

Please don't forget to leave a review, even if it's just a word.

Next chapter: Healing  
The next chapter won't have too much angst!

By the way, for those interested I published another NaruSasu fic "Alarm Clocks and Windowsills" which is a sequel to "Dreams and Nightmares" (but can be read alone). Thanks to those who already read it! Thanks to those who reviewed… and please if you go read it leave me a review (smile)


	12. Healing

**Chapter 12: Healing **

I will never say it enough, but thanks to my Beta.  
Ibara, Ryû and Silk are mine, please do not use!

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! I'm so glad! Some of you really made so so nice reviews! hug  
I'm "late" but this time it's a long chapter! Enjoy (smile)

**When reading** this chapter, I would advise listening to two **songs**:  
When Team 5 enters the Uchiha district: Asahi Village Ruin – Noiz of Fangs, from Shadow Heart1, cd1  
When Team 5 enters Sasuke's house: Palace with closed windows Castle of a silence, from Shadow heart 1, cd2

ooooooooooooooooo

"Team 4? You are all morons, I can crush you single-handedly."

Ibara and Silk exchanged a look filled with consternation. There he was _again_ picking a fight with another team and of course when things would start to get nasty, he would hide behind them.

"What? Fight us then, dude!"

Ryû lifted one of his perfectly shaped blond eyebrows, Ibara wondered if he plucked them, and snorted. Looking at his opponents as if they were only dust on his clothes, he turned on his heel and walked away.

"What? Scared?" yelled the other team's chief.

Ryû kept walking until he was behind Ibara and Silk then stopped, turning very slowly.

"You're not worth my time," he answered now that he was safely concealed by Ibara's taller frame.

"You little shit! Fight like a man!"

Ibara sighed. He would have to take care of things now. Jeez really he had no luck at all. He had to end up in a team with a self-sacrificing girl (which made her hard to protect), who clutched a katana she stubbornly refused to use _and_ an admittedly clever boy but who was more of a pansy than anything, which meant that Ibara had to protect him too. What a life!

Drawing a strange pencil he raised his left sleeve, exposing an arm littered with scars and with one movement he slashed himself with the pen. Ryû looked away, grimacing and becoming a little green. Writing in the air with his blood, that stayed put and glowed, Ibara muttered, "Blood cursed rain."

The letter disappeared and a drizzle of blood fell on the team 4's leader. Each drop dug a hole in the boy's clothes and burned his skin. Eyes widening and muttering curses, they left.

"Great Ibara, like always, but really you should not waste your time with those weaklings. I could have done it, you know."

"Sure… But that doesn't tell us where Naruto-sensei is. He said that he would explain tomorrow's mission tonight."

Silk tugged on Ibara's sleeve and whispered, blushing madly, "We should ask Kakashi-sensei. I'm sure he will know where Naruto-sensei is."

"What, that loser?" exclaimed Ryû angrily.

Giving Ryû a withering look, Silk led the way to the cemetery, where she knew Kakashi-sensei would be. The blond rolled his eyes, elbowing Ibara, "Girls…"

"Yeah, girls," answered Ibara looking pointedly at Ryû.

The latter caught up with Silk, trying to engage her in some conversation, "You know? I'm pretty sure he's ugly under that mask of his. Why else would he wear a mask nowadays? It's totally outdated!"

Did Ibara mention that the guy was a horrible opportunist who seemed to wish to be strangled by sweet Silk, who wasn't so sweet when someone insulted her beloved Kakashi-sensei.

ooooooooooooooooo

They had been told Naruto-sensei would be with the Uchiha heir. Ryû was in the lead, more than happy to go to the Uchiha district. He had always dreamed of that. Maybe he would even get to see Sasuke-sama!

He was less enthusiastic once they were on the deserted streets. No lights were shining. Everything was dark and lost, uninhabited for years. Dust covered everything. Shops were abandoned, some of the lanterns and signs bore marks of kunai and some were cut in half. Ryû could swear he saw some dried blood. Shivering from head to toes he stuck closer to Ibara.

The latter gulped and turned to check on Silk, as if frightened she would disappear. He waved for her to come closer. Clutching her katana as if it was a protection charm, she obliged. Above, dark clouds had swallowed the sun's remains; darkness and her friend the wind lurked everywhere. He was blowing in the desolated streets, whispers following his tracks, as if the ghosts wondered who dared visit them. But were the whispered words of wonder? Welcome? Or threats?

Ryû began to slow down, his heart thundering, sweat beginning to gather and he was trembling slightly. Silk, on the contrary, was walking a little faster, as if urged to arrive. That gave Ibara strength; he had to take care of those two, there was no place for fear.

"Er… charming place?" Ok. That was lame…

Ryû seemed to cheer up a little. His pace became steady, yet still slow. His eyes were frightened and looking everywhere. A door banged and he yelped, coming to a halt, pupils dilated. The prospect of seeing his worshiped Sasuke-sama wasn't enough anymore to make him move.

A sharp intake of breath from Silk made Ibara turn and he suddenly understood why Ryû couldn't move. In front of him, the streets had become worse. Nothing was whole. Everything bore cuts or half hanged. This time dried blood was perfectly visible as if the person cleaning had stopped. Even years of rain hadn't washed it away. It was as if the dead wanted to stay. On the ground, white marks showed where the corpses had been.

Silk couldn't stand the silence anymore. She had to say something, just to hear her voice. Ibara saved her the embarrassment. He grabbed a snivelling Ryû and forced him to walk, and at the same time he spoke.

"I… I heard the Uchiha clan was wiped out in one night."

"How… how can he live here?" asked Silk.

Ryû wiped his watering eyes; people talking seemed to reassure him.

"As a memento… he's an avenger," he whispered. "He's lived here since he was young." Ibara sounded impressed. He wondered how adults had let a child live here and hadn't even cleaned. No wonder the Uchiha had betrayed the Leaf to carry out his revenge. He had such a good reminder.

Ryû nearly hid in Ibara's shirt when the sky cleared a little and let ray of red sun pass through. Darkness torn up by red seemed even creepier. Silk, now leading, clutched her katana a little tighter and suddenly straightened up.

"Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be afraid of so little!" Ryû shrank even more. "And if Naruto-sensei can come here every day and Sasuke-sensei lives here, I don't see why we can't!"

"Yes, I totally agree with you, Silk-chan," muttered Ibara yanking Ryû. He had rarely seen him this frightened. Maybe it was because he wasn't in command here. He couldn't come up with incredible plans to save himself. He was utterly powerless.

"We're here," noticed Silk standing in front of a huge and completely spared house, a palace with closed windows.

Ryû snatched his fingers one by one off of Ibara's shirt. The idea of entering an inhabited house (or so he hoped) gave him some courage. He lost it as soon as Ibara left his side to open the door. They were in such a hurry to leave the streets they forgot to knock. At first sight the house seemed perfectly normal. It was clean and dimly lit. Four pairs of shoes were aligned at the entrance. They could see a woman's scarf on a sideboard, leaning against it was a Jounin vest with the Leaf police emblem on it. But it was a bit too clean, a bit too dim and normal if you forgot that Sasuke-sama was the only one who lived here… that everyone else had been murdered.

None of them could utter a word, their throats were too tight. They dreaded breaking the silence. They couldn't disturb this haunted house. Ibara took a quick look in Ryû's direction. He had flattened himself on the door, his breathing laboured and his face green and sweaty. He was trembling so much that he could barely stand. Ibara thought for a moment and then started looking around for Naruto-sensei or Sasuke-sama. Ryû followed him, hidden behind his team mate and hard on his heels. Silk took off her shoes and bent low on the floor, as if presenting her respects.

Maybe that's what saved them. They didn't even hear or saw the dark shadow that swooped down on them. In the blink of an eye Ibara had been pinned to the wall by about ten kunais combined with steel bond. He almost looked like a soon to die butterfly. One movement meant being torn to shreds. Ryû had been thrown on the floor; the sharp blade of a sword pressed on his throat, a small thread of blood trickling on it. His arms were restrained by one bare foot. An Anbu sword was aimed at Silk by the crouching man on the floor. He looked like a feline ready to strike. She also had to deal with the most frightening sight, red eyes with spinning comas fixed on her.

ooooooooooooooooo

Naruto felt the healing chakra of the demon fox withdraw. Massaging his sore shoulder he knelt on the cold ground. He had a serious headache. The bastard had used the Mangekyô sharingan on him. This technique had made Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke sleep for days! Without Tsunade-baachan they would have needed even more time to wake up.

Yet Naruto knew Sasuke had gone easy on him. Sasuke had only showed him his own past, not Naruto's or his worst nightmare. He must have only used a bit of the Mangekyô. Otherwise, even with his healing abilities, he wouldn't be in such a good shape.

He was glad Sasuke had opened up to him but he was still going to beat the crap out of him! The bastard deserved a good punch! The damn headache he had didn't help to make him feel at all forgiving.

Looking up he saw that the sun had set. Shit. He had planned to meet his team for Ramen and to explain them the next mission. It would be their first B ranked mission! But he had got held up by Sasuke, first with the fight and then he had been lost in the Mangekyô's world. His team was going to throttle him. He could already hear Ryû, "We can't rely on him! Just like father always says! He's nothing compared to Sasuke-sama! Why can't we have him as at teacher instead?"

Well he would deal as fast as possible with Sasuke and then dash to their meeting place. Maybe Silk would still be waiting for him with her katana. She would give him a small smile while saying, "Sensei." Yeah, he found her utterly cute. She was the perfect student, when she wasn't trying to die blindly following Ryû's orders, that is.

Dusting his clothes he jogged towards the house, already planning a good yelling. His team could wait a little longer, after all team 7 used to wait for Kakashi-sensei for hours! It wasn't as if they were going to come looking for him anyway.

ooooooooooooooooo

Silence stretched, no one dared to move. Silk, still on her knees, blinked rapidly, something told her not to break contact with those eyes. Ibara had tried to move and the steel bond had immediately cut him, letting his curse blood fall on the floor, but he couldn't write the words. He was useless. Ryû was sobbing, trying not to move too much, fearing that the sword would increase its bite on his skin.

Silk was the first to notice the change. The aura of danger disappeared as the man slackened a little. His eyes had turned a deep black. The sword aimed at Silk was lowered, the one on Ryû lifted as the man released him and with one tug from his katana on the steel bonds, their attacker freed Ibara.

"Naruto's," the dark haired man sighed.

Silently he pointed at Ibara's shoes, eyebrows frowned. The boy immediately took them off. Then the cold gaze turned to Ryû, curled up on his side on the floor, shivering. Rolling his eyes the man dressed in a black yukata, dark hair falling freely on his shoulders, harshly picked him up and dropped him for Ibara to care for him.

Silk was still sitting, transfigured. The man lowered a little and offered her his hand, helping her up. He began to walk away, the glance thrown at them made it clear that they were supposed to follow. Silk immediately obliged, awed. She was paying close attention to the man's step, keeping as close as possible to his tracks. Ibara supporting a still shocked Ryû, bluntly trailed behind. After less than three steps he had made the floor creak. Their dark companion had frozen, back stiff. Ibara and Ryû also, they eyed each other wondering what the hell they had done wrong. Silk shook her head.

"Respect for the dead," she said as if it was obvious. "Try to follow mine and Itachi-sama's footsteps."

This time the dark-haired man turned with a raised eyebrow, eyes twinkling with sheer amusement, and a small smile even graced the pale lips.

Nobody had the chance to say something else as an angry yell, shattered the peaceful silence.

"Bloody hell!"

Naruto was standing in front of them, red from anger. One glance at the scene told him everything. He could perfectly imagine the rather paranoiac Sasuke jumping all claws out on his poor unsuspecting students giving them the fright of their life!

"They're only _children_! You insensitive paranoiac asshole!"

"Don't call Itachi-sama that!" admonished an outraged Silk, looking very offended. You could have sworn that Naruto had just insulted her beloved Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto gaped at her. Ryû and Ibara exchanged a terrified look.

"Itachi-sama is one of the strongest ninja to have ever lived! It's normal for Itachi-sama to mmmmf!"

Ibara and Ryû had each clamped a hand on her mouth, looking totally desperate. Naruto looked apprehensively at Sasuke, wondering how he would take the mistake.

"That's Sasuke-sama, you dummy," swiftly whispered Ibara.

A deep laugh reverberated in the house, not a heartless one that promised a horrible death, but an amused one. Smirking playfully, Sasuke patted her on the head.

"Silk, isn't it?" After receiving a nod as a response he continued, "do you admire my brother?"

Naruto strode straight at Sasuke, yanking Silk out of his reach.

"Stop that! What are you playing at? She's just a…" he stopped dead, eyes widening at the anger in Sasuke's eyes. Rooted in place he let Silk bend out of the shelter of his back as she softly gripped his hand.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry to have mistaken you for him… but you look just like the pictures… I forgot he had died… he was such an awesome ninja."

Naruto's hold on her tightened a little. Ryû let a whimper escape him. Ibara began to chew on his lower lip. Sasuke rolled his eyes at them and gave another small smile to Silk.

"Yes he was. A real genius. He used to be such a great brother. I wish I had been able to bring him back."

Releasing Silk, Naruto took his head in his hands. _You're not listening, you don't understand. _Now he knew. It had taken the Mangekyô curse and Silk's intervention to finally understand. How could he have been this stupid? He had failed him. All those times Sasuke had brought up Itachi, he had told him to forget. He had silenced him, but that wasn't what Sasuke needed. He needed to grieve. He wanted to _talk_ about Itachi and to share his memories.

"Sasuke… I…"

The Uchiha shrugged and left. Before turning at a corner, he glanced back to them, smirking. "You've always been a dobe. Silk, Ibara, Ryû," he said giving them a curt nod.

Naruto grinned. "Dobe…" how come insults could become words of love? Turning he looked at his team, they mattered so much to him. They were like a family. He would do everything he could so that they wouldn't suffer like Team 7did.

"Sasuke-sama is so awesome! He's so strong! He knew my name!"

"Ibara's and Silk's too and he didn't see you in such a good light, did he?" asked Naruto, pointing to Ryû's "dinner".

Ryû had the grace to blush crimson, pouting he crossed his arms, "It's the shrimp in the Ramen! They made me sick and that's why my body acted strange. It's not my fault that they serve rotten things in this restaurant."

Ibara hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and sighed. Silk had made and served the Ramen Ryû ate. When were they going to be back on good terms?

ooooooooooooooooo

Naruto finished explaining his tomorrow's mission and took them home. The poor kids had arrived through the main street, the creepy one. Naruto had made the same mistake the first time, but now he knew he had to take the other one, the one that looked almost normal.

"Guess what? They arrived through the main street, you must have totally scared them," chuckled Naruto entering Sasuke's room, but he wasn't there.

"Sasuke?"

"Next door."

Naruto felt his blood run cold and ice tickle down his spine. Itachi's bedroom, a room he had never been admitted into. Slowly he shifted the panel and entered, closing it behind him.

Sasuke was sitting on the bed with Itachi's cloak draped on his legs. He was sloftly combing it, as you would a pet. Naruto sighed, for one moment he had believed Sasuke was going to be fine. He dropped on the floor next to his friend and pointed at the coat.

"You know you're scary when you're doing that?"

Sasuke tilted his head and smirked, "maybe that's the purpose?"

Naruto chuckled and elbowed him. Finally he had been right. Sasuke was going back to being his old self, at last. Standing up Sasuke carefully folded the precious remain and put it back in a cupboard.

"Why didn't you wash it? It's still covered in blood…"

"Because it's Itachi's blood. I always missed him. I wanted him back. I believed I could have him back. Since I couldn't talk about him, of his memory even after his death I made him live through me. I don't want him to be forgotten. But I will never know… He died without saying a single word. I will never know why, what was I to him. I'll never know what he thought."

Naruto scratched his head; he wasn't good with that sort of things.

"Maybe it's better that way? I mean… I… er…"

"Bend your head, it will help," sniggered Sasuke.

Naruto stared a little flabbergasted. "What?"

"To connect your two neurones, moron," answered Sasuke, leaving the room.

"You bastard!" screamed Naruto, running after him, a wide grin lightening his features. He slid the door close behind him. Catching up, he slid an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, earning a groan. They were aiming for the kitchen for a little cup of tea before going to sleep.

"You know, you should get a pet. This house is too big for only you and it's so silent!"

"Hn. Maybe a snake," mumbled Sasuke while pouring the tea.

"Eww! No no no! Maybe a toad if you want but not a freaking snake!" answered Naruto, shivering from disgust. He couldn't help but thinking about Orochimaru.

"A toad? They're so useless. Snakes are awesome and have class."

Naruto lowered his cup, grinning mischievously as Sasuke sprawled on his sofa. "You sound just like Ryû…"

Sasuke glared at him and huffed, "Don't insult me. You're the one who's like him."

"Oh yeah?" prompted Naruto, closing in on Sasuke who was still sitting on the couch with his legs crossed.

"Yeah," teased the dark haired teen, crooking an eyebrow, a glint in his eyes. As Naruto jumped on him he dodged and they ended squabbling on the couch, each of them trying to throw the other one off.

-**Warning**: Lemon-  
-Hope you will like, it's my first one-

Breathless they both stopped, Naruto leaning on Sasuke, his head nestled in the other's neck. Gently he began to nibble the soft skin, his hands tightly wrapping around Sasuke's waist.

"I want you… want you so much," he whispered now licking Sasuke's throat, one hand stroking his back.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?" growled Sasuke but his voice was shaky and he was swallowing with difficulty, his head tilted to grant better access to his neck.

"You were depressed," argued Naruto, letting his fingers brush his friend's hips. The latter was clinging to him, tugging on his vest to take it off.

"I wasn't," he snarled.

Naruto jerked up, offended. "What? You bastoffff"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me!" snapped Sasuke smashing their lips together and at last succeeding on discarding Naruto's vest. As retaliation Naruto grabbed his ass making him gasp and letting Naruto take the advantage, claiming his mouth.

Sasuke ground his hips against his, while almost tearing Naruto's T-shirt, nails scratching Naruto's back. The kiss became more heated, if that was possible, when Naruto opened Sasuke's yukata, letting the tie slide to the floor and glided his hand over Sasuke's chest. As he brushed his nipples Sasuke shivered and clasped his legs around the small of Naruto's back, buckling against him.

"Hnn Sasuke…" Naruto breathed in his lover's hear, making him sigh in delight.

As Sasuke arched against him, he let his yukata drop from his shoulders, eyes locked with Naruto's, taunting him. Naruto kissed his throat once more, trailing lower as his hands ghosted over the offered skin, sometime massaging it. Sasuke rested under him, his fingers nestled in the blond mane, following Naruto's movements and encouraging him by tightening his grip every time he touched a soft spot.

"Aah…" Sasuke bit his lips, shivering as Naruto nibbled and licked at his nipples. Naruto chuckled at his sensitivity and Sasuke would have smashed his head hadn't he been so lost in the pleasure that hot breath was giving him. Swiftly he reversed their positions, straddling Naruto's hips suggestively.

"Don't tease…" he trailed off as he kissed him.

Naruto shook his head, amused, and sat up. Sasuke slid on his lap, arms loosely around his neck, tracing his jaw with fluttering kisses. He nearly bit him as a hand slithered inside his pants and touched a very sensitive part of him.

Naruto smiled. Sasuke had slightly risen to give him more access and was now gripping him desperately as he rolled his hips, pushing against his hand to increase the friction. Gently he cupped Sasuke's nape and pushed him away which earned him an angry growl as he laid him on the couch. Gripping his hips and lowering pants and boxers, Naruto smirked and took him in his mouth. He let his tongue taste his lover as half closed eyes tried to focus on him. He loved to see Sasuke like that and to hear him. Aware of Sasuke's inexperience he knew he wouldn't last long.

Up until this point Sasuke's breath had been laboured but still rather controlled. Not anymore as he was engulfed in wet heat, a wicked and nimble tongue playing him. His breathing rhythm was completely shattered as he bucked against the roof of Naruto's mouth, writhing in pleasure, moans escaping his traitorous mouth. Heat was coiling in his loin and white stains invaded his eyesight when he felt himself… break.

"Aaah nnn." He felt Naruto's hold lessen as he milked his orgasm, licking him clean.

Hiding his eyes behind his arms, Sasuke tried to slow his breathing. Naruto took advantage of his weakness to hug him, nibbling at his ear and stroking his cheek. Sasuke knew he was amused, and surely looked very smug, had he had the strength he would have hit him.

"That's what I call being worn out," mocked Naruto.

"Moron, wait for me to…"

A sudden noise shattered the silence around them. Both men froze on the spot, Sasuke dropping his head on the armrest in despair. What was it this time? Holding their breath they waited, tense. Nothing seemed to disturb the peaceful house.

Naruto stood. Sasuke didn't think so; he caught his wrist and threw him back on the couch. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Bedroom?"

With catlike grace yet laziness Sasuke raised from the couch, discarding the rest of his clothes on the floor but draping his forgotten yukata around him. Naruto sniggered, "Why bother? You're not going to keep it on for long."

Sasuke didn't retort. He lowered his head to fasten his belt, hiding his face behind his silky hair, but not before Naruto could see his smile. Naruto happily slid an arm around his lover's waist supporting him as he walked and gave him a peck, earning a glare.

"I can _walk._"

"What? You don't want me to carry you bridal style?" taunted Naruto.

"Do that and I'm so _not_ taking care of _that,_" sneered Sasuke, rubbing his leg against Naruto's crotch.

The moment Sasuke reached his room Naruto disappeared in the bathroom to come back with a bowl, a wash cloth, and some lube that he dropped next to the bed. Literally slamming the door shut, he pounced on Sasuke making them both fall on the futon. Immediately the blond began to take off the offending piece of clothing that covered the Uchiha's body.

"And you just _had_ to tie it, didn't you?" he whined as the knot refused to become undone.

Sniggering Sasuke just tugged at his belt and it unfolded. Tanned hands brushed away the cloth, slowly opening it as if for the first time. Sasuke rose slightly and gave a small shrug so that the yukata slid along his arms, falling behind him. Tilting his head seductively, he ground his hips. Surprised by the lack of reaction, he was going to drag Naruto when the latter pushed him back on the futon, grazing his body with the back of his hand.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow but the words he wanted to say caught in his throat. Naruto had taken off his clothes, _all_ of them. He was tanned and well built, broader than him. He was a sun while Sasuke was a moon. And as always, the sun gave his strength to the moon just like the toad fed the snake and the leaves made sound. But what had truly entranced Sasuke wasn't Naruto's body, it was the look he gave him.

Naruto had knelt above him and was looking at him. It was as if he was drinking him in to the smallest detail. His eyes trailed on his naked body and his fingers followed their tracks, brushing as if mapping him. Sasuke let him do as he wished, suddenly understanding that he had been seduced, seduced by this stubborn man.

Naruto's fingers brushed his lips, his neck, his chest, ghosting on him as would a breath. Then trailed on his hips and whispered on his thigh making him shiver. He was burning, burning from all of Naruto's attention focused on him. Did he doubt what he saw? Was he burning this moment in his memory to keep forever in case everything shattered? Why was he looking at him like that, with those eyes, that desire that bordered on worship? What was he to Naruto?

"I thought I had lost you… you're so strong, unyielding, dangerous… so beautiful," murmured Naruto, hands still rummaging his body.

Naruto couldn't look away. Sasuke was offering himself to him, letting him discover his body, trusting him. It was a gift he was honored to receive, but a deadly gift, was he to betray him, he would lose his life. Loving Sasuke was like loving death, like having a kunai under his throat and yet he was willing to make him burn with life, willing to risk everything.

"You know…" began Sasuke, catching Naruto's attention with his words, his strange look dispersing as he seemed to be brought back to reality. "I'm freezing."

Naruto stared at him speechless and laughed, lowering himself on top of Sasuke, flushing his body against his. He stroked his hair and his thighs, blowing gently on his neck.

"Bastard… _my_ bastard."

Whatever Sasuke might have wanted to say died as Naruto kissed him. As usual Sasuke sank his fingers in the blond mane. Naruto slid a leg between Sasuke's spreading them, one hand stroking one hard nipple while his other hand glided under his body to rest against his bottom, a finger brushing against his entrance. Naruto broke the kiss, looking into Sasuke's unfocused eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Naruto, if I wasn't sure I could kick your ass in the blink of an eye!" growled Sasuke, slapping his lover's head.

"Can't you be a little more romantic?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and claimed Naruto's lips. He wasn't the patient type. Naruto caught the lube he had prepared earlier and coated his fingers. He pushed at Sasuke's entrance and felt him relax his muscles. The first and second fingers weren't a problem, the third made Sasuke wriggle a little. He made all the movements to stretch him. Sasuke being used to be in control of his body helped a lot. He was perfectly relaxed.

Naruto had difficulty breathing; he was extremely aroused, especially because Sasuke was submitting to him like that. He was so close. He was going to take him… finally. It was Sasuke's way of showing his love, to let himself be taken, to risk being unbearably hurt. This was the most acknowledgment Naruto would ever get. To have the only man able to rival him be his. To receive this much trust saved Naruto because no one would ever trust him to this extent. In exchange he gave everything. Sasuke was his but so was he, maybe even more. By submitting Sasuke was making Naruto his slave.

Coating himself with shaking fingers, he placed himself at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke lifted his legs and clasped them around the small of Naruto's back. He stared at his lover, waiting for his consent, he didn't want to hurt him more that necessary.

"_Naruto,_" warned Sasuke, exasperated.

"You…"

"Do it or I'll start to argue about the fact I'm the one on the bottom!"

Grinning at that, Naruto pressed against him and once again stopped making sure that Sasuke was really ready.

"Fuck Naruto don't be a sissy! I'm not going to break! I'm a bloody _ninja_!" And without blinking Sasuke moved his hips and with one tug of his leg, pushed Naruto inside him. His features stone even as a flash of agony flickered in his eyes.

It was a dying sensation to be engulfed in this heat and tightness, so delicious. Naruto thought he was going to loose it right then. He had dreamed of this. He had wanted so badly to have him, to be one with him.

"Sasuke," he whispered in his ear, one hand keeping his hips in place, the other brushing Sasuke's cheek. "You're _mine_… _mine_…" he vowed, his eyes boring into Sasuke's.

Never ceasing to stroke Sasuke's cheek, Naruto began to move, hearing the sharp intake of breath as he thrust back and hit the spot that would drive his lover crazy.

"Aaah… oh God what… ahhh!" Sasuke arched, letting Naruto go in deeper and as he did so he let his hold on Naruto slip to grab the sheets.

Naruto had set a fast rhythm and Sasuke wasn't in control of his body anymore. He was moving to meet each thrust, spasming and writhing. And he could hear a psalm whispered in his ear, his name repeated again and again by Naruto's deep voice.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…"

He turned his head from side to side, flashes of white fluttering behind his eyelids. His body was screaming for more, his hand clenching the sheets and nearly tearing them. Naruto was looking at his lover, hopeless under him. He was revelling in his features, in his pleasure. He would do everything for him.

"Sasuke… _mine_… and _yours_…_yours._"

Sasuke moaned even as he bit his lips, gasping for breath as he was pressed against the mattress with Naruto's increasing rhythm.

"Sh… shut up… do…dobe," he managed to pant.

A hard thrust was his answer and as a strong wave of bliss washed other him, Sasuke covered his eyes with his arm. Proud, he bit his arm to prevent any sounds from escaping.

"_Mine_… and you drive me _crazy_… let me _hear_ you!"

Naruto caught Sasuke's arm, snatching it out of his view. He was now holding both Sasuke's arms, gently he laced his fingers with his lover's. Leaning on them he increased his pace, taking in the way Sasuke screamed silently in agony.

"Let me hear you… I'm _begging_ you… let me hear you."

And Sasuke screamed, gripping at Naruto's hands as a wave of ecstasy overtook his body. With another deep thrust Sasuke lost it, his orgasm washing everything out of his mind. Naruto followed closely as his lover's body closed around him.

One moment later they both emerged, Naruto removing himself from Sasuke's body. He rested on him, legs and hands still entangled. Naruto took in the view; Sasuke had sunk in the mattress, his breathing once again calm. Was it possible for him to be more beautiful? Eyes half lidded, hair spread on him and the mattress, lips swollen from kissing and looking perfectly satisfied and sated.

"Wow that was good," grinned Naruto, nuzzling Sasuke against him, earning a small huff but nothing more. Sasuke was sweet once he was totally exhausted. Naruto loved this way of exhausting him. Gently he dragged the bowl next to them and began to wash the remains of their love making.

"Hn that's a good idea for once," groaned Sasuke, giving him a chaste kiss. "But do you really have to _talk_?"

Knowing perfectly well what Sasuke was referring to; Naruto put away the wash cloth and draped the blanket over their bodies. "Well if you let me hear you, I will shut up, deal?"

"Go to hell," replied Sasuke, turning in his embrace and settling his back against him, fitting perfectly.

ooooooooooooooooo

Please don't forget to leave a review!

Can't believe I actually wrote such a long lemon (sweat drop). I hope it wasn't boring…  
For me, Sasuke is the uke, but not a girlish one, well I do hope I didn't make him girlish (sweat drop). Since some people asked me if I preferred Naru/Sasu or Sasu/Naru I think I sort of succeeded lol  
Please tell me what you thought about this first lemon and about the chapter in general.

IMPORTANT: more chapters are planned for this fic, but Team 5 will be present quite a lot. Since they are Naruto's team I just can't leave them out. So… I'm thinking of doing a sequel that would begin with Naruto awakening after this lemon.  
The sequel will be called "Frogs and Snakes"  
So this chapter of 'Sound and Leaf' is the last for the first part of the story. Next chapter will be a teaser for "Frogs and Snakes" and a link to the new fic.  
So Sound and Leaf isn't finished yet, I'm just going to post the next chapter somewhere else since the first "arc" is finished. And because I hate it when people remove me from their alert list or fav… so I will just make a sequel for those who want to continue reading the story (smile)  
I hope I won't lose too many of you… see you soon!

Next chapter: Mission


	13. teaser

Hello everyone!

This is the new chapter, as announced in the last chapter this is only a teaser! The real chapter can be found on FF(dot)net under the name of "Frogs and Snakes" (rating T). Yes I changed the title because some people seemed confused since it was very similar to the "old" story's.

Here is the link to the chapter: http:(doubleslash)www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)3473445(slash)1(slash)  
Otherwise just click on my profile to find it.

**Teaser **

A tug awoke Naruto. Grunting, he turned on his belly, sleep taking him over once again. Later a chill settled over him, he felt cold, grinning lazily he groped around for Sasuke. Feeling nothing he stood up abruptly. Had it all been a dream? No. This was Sasuke's bed. But why wasn't he here? It was so early in the morning. The bed was cold where Sasuke's body should have laid. He had left. Startled Naruto dragged himself out of the bed, heart thundering, and his insides clenched with dread.

First he checked for a note. None.

He checked the kitchen. Empty.

Itachi's room. Empty.

The house was deathly silent, not even a murmur could be heard.

He went back to the abandoned bedroom and dropped himself on the bed, closing his eyes. Was Sasuke regretting what happened? Had it been too fast? Maybe Sasuke couldn't stand to have given himself to him. Maybe he was taking it as a sort of defeat? Maybe… maybe he had just destroyed everything.

Fuck. Why did the bastard have to leave? It felt so horrible, like a slap, like an unspoken reproach that made it so much stronger. He could have stood getting yelled at, a beating, but not this emptiness, as if Sasuke couldn't even face it.

Anger and deception began to build inside of Naruto; clenching his fists he tried not to feel too hurt. He wanted to destroy something to relieve his anger and all his pent up emotions. Should he have expected it?

"You _moron_! You bloody _marked_ me!" came an angry yell from the bathroom.

ooooooooooooooooo

Now if you want to read the rest of the chapter… check out "Frogs and Snakes". I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. If you have a problem just ask me and I will do all I can to help.

Sincerely,

Lisea


End file.
